The Badger and the Mischievous
by ChaserVine76
Summary: Aria Lennox, 6th year Hufflepuff whos neither extrodinary nor dull. She gets by with her grades, but her real strengths are in the mischief she and a pair of ginger twins get up to. She's out to prove that she's not just another bumbling badger of mediocrity. OC centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I honestly just wrote this story for some fun. I'm a Potterhead and this world means so much to me. I'm going to warn you that I have yet to find a Beta so if my grammar and spelling is a bit painful, I do apologize. **

**Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the situations pertaining to them. **

July 1994

There are few things that Aria learned from her parents. Or rather, that she remembered learning. Her parents had become nothing but dreamlike memories. As the years continued to pass, their faces became less vivid, their voices strained. Even as she stared up at the ceiling, willing herself desperately to remember some fraction of good in her memories of her parents, she could only picture a blur of tainted images.

However there was one thing she learned directly from her father. Something she held close to her heart more than any other piece of advice given.

Be present.

To tell a seemingly motherless six year old to "be present" was honestly not the best move on her fathers part, but ten years later Aria remembered and held that piece of advice close in hand. Though she didn't have a clue what it meant for all those years she still liked the sound of it. Two simple words put together to create a masterpiece of meaning.

Aria lay staring at her light yellow ceiling that morning, thinking for maybe the thousandth time about those two words. Her mind, as well as her hair had gone fuzzy and wild in the night. Every dream seemed to get stranger and stranger. But none were completely remembered. Something that always bothered Aria more than most.

A rasp was heard at her door followed by a "You awake?" in a low and smooth voice. Aria kept quiet, hoping her godfather would just assume she was still asleep and go back to his business. Alas, her guardian was far too used to her habits and emerged into the room.

"Ugh," Aria moaned, covering her face with her sheets in protest. She felt a wait on the end of her bed.

"Complaining is useless Binti" The low voice teased with a chuckle.

"I have a month to sleep before school. Let me enjoy it." A muffled plead came from under the teal and maroon bed sheets. Aria continued to lay there, unmoving. But a curse slipped from her lips and she tossed the sheets off of her. "O.W.L.s?" The blue eyed girl asked still staring at the ceiling.

"Haven't opened them yet. Thought you should see it first."

"Yeah, thanks for that Baba," the girl said sarcastically finally looking at her guardian. The man's dark skin shone a bit in the sunlight, and he was already dressed in his blue and purple robes. His large brown eyes were kind yet strong, much like his other features. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been her father's best friend, and in the ten year disappearance of said father, he had almost completely replaced both of her parents. He was her family. Her Baba. But his intuition frustrated her to no end on that morning.

Aria didn't bother to change out of her pajamas before she descended down the slippery wooden stairs.

The Shacklebolt home was first owned by Tanzanian born Aljihara, brought to Britain as a slave in the late eighteenth century. Aljihara was a very powerful wizard who worked his way out of slavey by sending lightening bolts through his masters home every night for three weeks before the man released him out of fear. He was released from his shackles of slavery with bolts of lightening, hence his self proclaimed surname.

Shacklebolt house still held many of the the African traditions that Aljihara constructed it with. The two main living areas were gold and deep orange colored with carvings of trees and animals hanging about. The halls were warmly colored and covered with moving pictures/paintings of past Shacklebolts. At the beginning of the hall, in the foyer, was a large painting of the renown Aljihara himself, standing hands across his chest, dark clouds above his head, lightening striking in the background every few seconds. His face was worn and many years older than Kingsley, but it was obvious to anyone who looked closely at the painting that Kingsley had inherited his kind strong eyes from his most impressive ancestor.

Aria saluted shortly to Aljihara, a regular habit, as she passed his painting to get to the kitchen.

"Bahati njema my child," the old ancestor said smoothly yet seriously. She only nodded once in respect at his wish of luck before rushing to the dining room. The girl stopped in her tracks.

There it was. The letter that enclosed her doom. It looked so simple, thin envelope, lovely penmanship spelling out her name, neatly waxed with the McDuff crest-...wait.

"What the...?" Aria squinted her sleep filled eyes, looked up with a confused look, then slid the letter open. She pulled a stand of wavy golden hair behind an ear before reading the message.

_Dear Aria,_

_What did you get on your OWLS!? I got some good and bad scores, the bad Im sure you can guess at. As' are just so frustrating. Just one but I still got a lecture about it. _

_Also I need you to bring your copy of Muggle history when you get here. Totally procrastinating here with my summer essay. _

_Oh and I have a major surprise when I see you! Can't wait to show you-_

Aria skimmed the letter the rest of the way. She was determined to see her scores now.

Not even a letter from her best friend could change that.

She found it, the real letter, sitting peacefully on the kitchen counter. Hogwarts seal and all. With a deep breath and a long pause, Aria ripped the paper and examined.

Astronomy: A

Care of magical Creatures: A

Charms: E

Defense against the dark arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: D

History of Magic: A

Potions: E

Transfiguration: O

Aria kept her head lowered as her guardian entered silently. Kingsley smiled softly and watched his beloved god-daughter skim the grades over and over. He took a seat at the small mahogany table with his large silver mug of tea in hand. With a light sigh he lifted the unread Daily Prophet and prepared himself for the wrath of Aria's self criticism.

"Two," an astonished whisper escaped from the girl's mouth. Kingsley looked up from his paper slightly.

"Sorry?" He asked tilting his bald head to the side.

"Two Os...I got two Os...And an E in..." the young witch sat across from him, her eyes still transfixed on the result sheet. "HAHA!" Aria slammed the paper down with a massive thud, sending poor Kingsley's tea flying. The sudden outburst would have made anyone jump from their seat in alarm. Kingsley however was well accustom to Aria's rash actions. He sent the tea back into his mug and looked back down at his paper. His god-daughter on the other hand was doing what could only be described as a 'happy dance'. She spun in circles with her arms high in the air.

"May I?" Kingsley asked, pointing to the result sheet. But Aria was too preoccupied with her happy dance to respond. He took that as a yes.

"An E! An E in Potions!" she smirked. "Bloody 'ell"

"Language," her godfather warned as he read over the grades.

"Sorry I'm just so excited I didn't Troll anything! Though that herbology score isn't anything to brag about. Madame Pomfrey'll be disappointed but what the h-" side glance from Kingsley "heck"

"I do sometimes worry about your influence Binti"

"Don't worry too much Baba! I got two Os! Bet you anything the twins didn't get one!"

"Im sure Molly and Arthur will appreciate that." Kingsley chuckled. He couldn't deny that he agreed. Despite the twins bright minds they never applied themselves. It was rather disappointing but he wouldn't judge. "You're scores are very acceptable."

"Applaud at will," Aria said cheerily as she crossed her arms across her chest proudly. Kingsley let out his low bubbling chuckle.

"Why don't we shake instead?" He asked holding out his large callused hand. Aria nodded with a smile before taking his hand and giving it one firm shake.

After the initial reaction of the results wore off, both Aria and her godfather went about their morning routine. Kingsley continued to read the Prophet headlines, his kind eyes growing increasingly frustrated with each Skeeter article he came across. But of course as usual, Kingsley didn't bother voicing his obvious distaste for the so called journalist. Aria placed a piece of toast on a plate and filled her sea foam green mug with hot chai tea before taking her seat across from a concentrating Kingsley.

The two were quiet in the morning. They read their preferred reading material, drank their spiced tea, and only spoke to ask a question or for an opinion. They weren't silent. They were peaceful. Neither was a natural morning person. Conversation could wait for mid afternoon. And if anyone dared disturb them in the morning, a grumpy friend awaited that crazy person for the rest of the day. Though Aria was far more obvious about her grumpiness than her godfather.

It was because of this peacefulness that both jumped when a sudden knock was heard at the back door. The knocking was impolitely furious. Kingsley sprang to his feet in a second and headed for the door. Aria turned in her seat, still slightly shaken by the noisy outburst. The knocking didn't stop until Kingsley swung the door upon with cautious eyes.

"Moody?" He asked taking a step back to reveal his coworker.

"Excuse the interruption Kingsley," Alastor Moody said as he limped into the kitchen. His face was as stern and rough as the last time Aria had seen him. "Urgent Ministry business."

"Sorry Kingsley," a chipper voice piped up from behind Moody. Aria smiled and dashed to the doorway. A magenta haired witch stepped through and prepared herself for Aria's embrace.

"Tonks!" Aria shouted in the woman's ear as she hugged her tightly.

"Hiya you!" As the two pulled apart Tonks morphed her hair and eyes to match Aria's. The younger witch giggled at Tonks new wavy golden hair and sky blue eyes. Aria turned to the retreating Moody.

"Hey Mad-eye," she exclaimed happily. The Auror turned annoyed and looked the girl up and down with his blue eye. He looked back at Kinsley.

"Don't give the girl clothes Kingsley?" Moody scoffed and turned to limp into the living room. Aria looked down at her comfortable, yet somewhat revealing pajamas. She crossed her arms over her low cut Appleby Arrows t-shirt before Tonks removed her leather jacket and placed it on Aria's shoulder. The two young women followed the two wizards into the sun beamed room. Moody sat down on one of the golden armchairs with a hiss of pain. Kingsley sat across from him on a maroon couch his hands folded calmly in his lap while the young witches leaned against the walls on the opposite side of the room. "Im sure Dumbledore told you why I'm here. Wish it were that simple. That damn Cup is going to be the end of my sanity."

"Or whatever is left of it," the other wizard joked. Moody smirked crookedly and glanced to Tonks quickly. She nudged Aria in the side and tilted her head back towards the kitchen.

"But Tonks-" Aria began to protest, only to be nudged harder and pulled out of the room roughly.

"Can't have you hear secret Ministry stuff can I?" Tonks mocked as she sat in Kingsley's usual spot and twirled a loose curl of Arias golden strawberry hair.

"Oh yeah, I'm really surprised the Ministry is interested in the World Cup." They chuckled. Tonks tucked her legs under the table, making it scoot towards Aria who had to grab the two tea mugs before they could fall to their doom. "Woah."

"Sorry," Tonks shrugged and watched as Aria placed the mugs back onto the counter and plopped herself back into her chair. "You excited about the Cup?"

"You kidding? It's all anyone's talked about all summer. I'm friends with a bunch of Quidditch freaks." She gestured to her shirt. "You going?" Tonks shook her head.

"Have to work for mister happy sunshine in there instead unfortunately." There was a pause as the two listened to the muffled voices of their mentors. "You going with the McDuffs?"

"I was going to, but Jason's back from Italy with his girlfriend and they only had five tickets." Aria looked down at her hands.

"Ooo. You got shafted for an Italian girlfriend?" Tonks clicked her tongue.

"Its no ones fault. It's actually better this way. I'm going with the Weasleys' and apparently it'll be a big group. Charlie'll be there from what I hear."

"Dragon boy eh?" The metamorphmagus asked raising her brows. "Havent seen him in 3 years."

"Neither have I. But apparently he has some business to attend to. That's what the twins told me anyway."

"Wish I could come along..." Tonks trailed off and glanced over her shoulder. "I'll never catch a break with that crazy guy."She whispered as quietly as she could muster.

"I heard that Nymphadora!" Mad-eye shouted from the adjoining room much to Tonks' agitation.

"Told you not to call me that!" Tonks snapped back, her hair turning redder in fury.

"Don't call him crazy then," Aria said with a hearty laugh to which she received a nasty look from her friend. Mad-eyes peg leg thumped across the hard wood floor followed by Kingsleys lite footfalls

"We're off," Moody said harshly as he made his way to the door.

"That was fast," Aria mused aloud looking to her expressionless godfather.

"You'll learn Ms. Lennox that when business needs attending to, time is rarely wasted" Moody spat, not bothering to turn and look at her. "I'll be teaching you that and a lot more this year. And you best be properly dressed in my class room. You understand?"

"Er-" Aria stared at the wizard.

"Good. Thanks Kingsley." With that he was gone. Tonks patted Aria on the shoulder and leaned back in her chair.

"Don't take it personally," the woman said. She stood and edged her way to the door. But of course just as they thought they were out of the line of fire, Tonks turned back, her arm knocking against the wall. They all flinched as a precious stone carved zebra came crashing to the hardwood floor from it's perch on the wall.

"Tonks?!" Moody's annoyed tone shot through the painfully silent room. The now purple haired woman flung out her wand and pointed to the broken pieces, only to be stopped by both Kingsley and his goddaughter.

"Don't!" The two said in unison. Tonks blinked but put her wand away, waved awkwardly, and bounded out the door. Aria and her godfather stood there, staring at the poor shattered zebra for a long while. A booming voice rang through the house suddenly.

"Did I hear one of my stones crash?! There better be some consequences!" The usual kind voice of the great Shakelbolt ancestor was replaced with a cold, ridged one as Aljihara continued to yell about his lovely hand made carvings.

**Reviews would be lovely! Let me know what you think and I'll update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Chapter Two: Of Shenanigans and Supper

There is much to be said about friendship. Aria would be the last person to admit she categorized her friends, but doesn't everyone? It's natural to have best friends, close friends,and of course those slippery little 'just friends'. That whole platonic relationship crap was just well...crap.

But at this time, in the mildly warm summer of '94, Aria was completely content with her so called 'just friend's mindset. Because despite how much she may have longed to finally be in a relationship with someone, it hadnt accord to her just yet to look directly under her nose.

The Barrow was a comfort zone. Home in a lot of ways. She lay on the bed of grass, much like she had laid on her bed three days earlier with that blank expression. That day at the Barrow, both the sky and air seemed cleaner. Lighter. A weight always lifted off of Aria's chest when she was in Surrey. Getting out of London was always a blessing.

And at times a curse.

"Watch it!" Aria's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. Startled from her lite meditation, she leaned forward cautiously. Without warning, her silent rest was interrupted by the loud woosh of a speeding broom. Two brooms to be exact.

"HAHA!" One of the two broom riders called to the other as Aria covered her head. The young witch thrust her fist in the air and pointed it at the identical culprits, flying in slow circles around her.

"Damn you two! What do I have to do to-"

"Fred and George Weasley!" The twins immediately came to a halt at the screeching sound of their angry mother. The three youths looked towards the house in fear.

"Quick George," Fred, the twin to Aria's left, said to his brother.

"Jump on Aria!" George's voice was drowned out suddenly as Aria found herself whizzing above the ground.

"Oi?!" Aria shouted as she tried to adjust herself on the foreign broom stick. The bubbly sound of her best friend's laughter filled her ears, making it impossible not to smile. With each twist and turn she slid farther and farther back onto the broomstick, but after a while it just didn't matter anymore. The fields of green and yellow grass buzzed past like waves, making her feel a wondrous vertigo sensation.

Aria gave a toothy grin back to George, who's light brown eyes were twinkling mischievously. She wiped her head back to hit him in the face with her golden braid. Surely this was what bliss was. Best friends, speeding above the earth, nothing to stop them.

"EMOBULUS!" ...Except for Molly of course. The twins and Aria let out a shriek as they're brooms came to a halt and then collapsed to the ground with three loud thuds. Molly Weasley stamped over to them, her fiery red hair wild with fury. She put her hands on her womanly hips and put on her "I'm so pissed off I don't even know how to rightfully punish you" face on. She had that face on a lot when the three of them were together. "Are you completely incompetent?!" Molly asked shaking.

"In what?" Fred asked obnoxiously, to which he received an elbow in his left rib.

"Shut up Fred," Aria whispered urgently keeping her eyes on the quivering Molly.

"I don't know what that word means eith- ow!" George let out a yelp as he two received a sharp elbow his right rib.

"Stop it!" Molly's soft brown eyes, identical to her twin sons, widened furiously. "This nonsense is unacceptable! Three OWLs each and you assume I'm just going to let your shenanigans continue?!" Silence. "No more!" Molly waved her wand once sending the two brooms soaring to the Weasley's shed. "Act up one more time," she leaned in for effect. "And no Quidditch World Cup."

"What?!" The three said in eerie unison. Molly closed her eyes and held up a finger.

"No exceptions." She smiled as a thought came to her. "I guess you'll just have to be on your best behavior. All of you." With that, a very content Mrs. Weasley left the three 16 year olds to sit there in the field in utter silence.

The trio sat like that, completely dumbfounded and stupid looking, for longer than any liked. Finally Fred dared to speak.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Fred asked bewildered.

"Yeah," said his twin. "Just sit here?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Aria said rolling her eyes. She put her hands on either of the twins shoulders and pulled herself to her feet. "Behaving yourselves for another 24 hours will not kill you." The twins stared blankly at her as she brushed the grass off of her jeans. "Honest." They kept staring. "Its not that bad." Blank. "Oh for Merlins sake! You two are hopeless."

"Thank you," they said together as they jumped to their feet. The three started to walk back to the Barrow with a sigh.

The twins matched much like the usually did, with grey and orange stripped sweaters and brown trousers. The only difference in outfit was Freds blue undershirt and George's purple. Neither was flattering but Aria loved the way the Weasleys dressed. She and Kingsley were always expected to look up kept and professional, when both would rather wear mangily homemade jumpers and tattered denim.

"What do you think Aria?" George asked, racking Aria out of her day dreaming.

"Huh?"

"Torment the garden gnomes?" Said Fred.

"It's technically doing mum a favor!" George said with a wink. Aria shook her head.

"Nope. I'm not tormenting anything thank you very much."

"What about hiding Percy's new briefcase?"

"We'd be ridding the family of him for at least three hours."

"Nope," Aria replied and continued walking.

"Or we could destroy-"

"No!" Aria interrupted George.

"You didn't even let me finish," said George persistently.

"I'm going to resist the temptation this once mates. No tormenting, hiding, stealing, or destroying today thanks"

"Damn you and your Hufflepuff moral compass," George cursed putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Where'd you sense of adventure go Lennox?" Fred smirked as he put his arm on her opposite shoulder.

"How about I come up with something we can do that does not involve getting in trouble?"

"Not interested," they chorused again. Aria readjusted her neck to look up at the towering twins.

"What if I gave you chocolate?"

"You hate chocolate?" Fred stated.

"But that doesn't-..okay never mind no chocolate. How about I give you my potions homework notes?"

"And soil our slacker reputation?" George mused dramatically.

"Oh I'd never dream of it," Aria chuckled.

"Besides, we'd rather just copy McDuff's" Fred said with a crooked grin.

"Not this year you're not! Crystal got her first detention because of you two end of last year," exclaimed Aria. The twins stopped and looked down at her.

"You were so in on it too!"

"Was not!" They stared at her cocking their identical brows. She bit her sucked on her lower lip. "So maybe I did set the cauldron afire. But you two totally knocked it over!"

"You screamed 'kalabunga'" George smirked.

"D-Did not!" Aria stuttered. "That was Fred!"

"Uh huh like I have a saprani voice-"

"Soprano."

"Yeah whatever." Fred and George gave each other a little knowing grin before cocking their heads at Aria. "I have a great idea of what we should do."

"What ever could that be Fred?" George mocked.

"Let our dear Miss. Lennox sing us a song!"

"No!" Aria spat in horror. She backed away from her persistent friends and tugged at her wrinkled green blouse. As she backed away, the twins stepped closer. "Please dont."

"Just one little song?"

"Doesn't even have to be the whole song." But Aria shook her head and continued to back away.

"George. Fred." She said their names sternly. Without warning Aria was off running as fast as she could. This happened almost every month. The twins would insist on her singing a song, she would run, they would tackle her, and tickle her until she begged for mercy. It'd been a sort of torturous tradition since they were about 9 when Aria started singing in a little chorus. And despite Aria's screaming and flailing as the twins took her down and 'attacked' until she half sang half choked, deep down somewhere she kind of liked the tradition.

There's an age one reaches when innocence is completely doomed. When little touches of friendship like holding someone's hand suddenly become displays of affection. The Weasley twins and Aria had been friends for 10 years. She'd gone through most of her maturity changes with them on either side of her, but of course things had changed over the past few years. Except for the tickle war that resulted in her singing for mercy.

"Oi! You three!" Ron's recently low voice shouted from the house. "You comin to get Harry?"

"Thank Merlin." The golden haired girl released a sigh of relief and watched with amusement as Fred and George scrambled to their feet. The twins started off to the Barrow only to have Aria run for George and jump right onto his back. None of them made any inclination that this was a strange act and continued into the house.

"Aria!" Arthur Weasleys kind voice rang through the kitchen. "Coming along I assume?" The Weasley patriarch asked as Aria jumped off of Georges back.

"Wouldn't miss it for the-"

"No. Not happening." Molly pointed her wooden spoon at Aria seriously. "I'm trying to keep these two," she gestured to the twins," out of trouble. Separating them from Aria is my best bet."

"Really Molly is that necessary?"

"Yes it is Arthur! No come a long Aria, you can help me make super. It'll be fun!" Molly pulled a reluctant Aria by the arm into the kitchen. The twins looked on with humorous yet disappointed looks.

"Save me Ginny," Aria said to the only female Weasley child lounging on the couch with her brother Bill. Molly in turn put both of her hands on Arias shoulders. Trapping her.

This was it. There was no escape. With one last desperate look to her snickering best friends, Aria began her first attempt at being a housewife. It wasn't successful.

**Reviews are most welcome :) Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 3: Individuals and Italians

"...AND HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING SUCH A THING?!" A shrill voice rang through the Borrow sending shivers down Aria's spine. She looked up at Ginny with a knowing look.

"And theyre are it again," said Ginny with an eye roll. The two girls were sprawled out on their beds, Ginny on her small quilted one and Aria on a comfortable cot and despite the ruckus downstairs, the girls just continued to read their magazines.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I WARNED! I AM BEYOND DISAPPOINTED! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT A CAREER PATH!"

"So is Rather Summers still dating Hanna Lowington?" Aria asked with mild curiosity. Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"Who'd ever want to shag Rather?"

"Ginny!" Aria said slightly shocked but Ginny merely shrugged.

"You're thinking the same thing," the redhead said matterafactly.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to remember you aren't 9 anymore Ginny," said Aria chuckling. Ginny's blue eyes, rather similar to Aria's, narrowed as she threw her Witches Weekly at Aria. "Hey! I'm just saying!" Aria continued to chuckle, throwing her hands in the air in defense.

"You sound like Mum," Ginny said disgusted. Aria put her hand to her heart and gaped.

"How dare you?! I am nothing like that overdramatic, overprotective, completely un-"

"Hi mum." Ginny interrupted causing Aria to whip around in horror.

"Well," poor Charlie said just standing there in the door way. "That's a first." Aria shot a harsh glare at a satisfied looking Ginny and struck the younger girl with a pillow.

"You little-" she stopped as the lights suddenly went out.

"Lights out!" Charlie's chipper voice said. Aria and Ginny both jumped to their feet, tripping over different objects in the pitch darkness to get to Charlie. "No you don't!" Charlie pushed Aria back from the light switch.

"We aren't five Charlie, we can turn off our own light. Thanks." Ginny flipped the switch back on. Charlie smiled crookedly, his light blue eyes sparkling with glee and flicked his wand once, sending them into darkness again.

"Charlie?!" The girls whined to which Charlie merely smiled again and started out of the room.

"No sleep, no Quidditch." The girls were silent. "Night, night" He turned and closed the door behind him.

"See this is why he hangs out with dragons," Ginny started slipping into her bed.

"Social interaction is so not his forte."

The World Cup was more than Aria or any of her friends could have dreamed of. She walked in between the twins as usual and attempted to absorb all of the color, the splendor, the culture that lay before her eyes. Her mouth agape, just like the identical red heads on either side of her, Aria couldn't even bring herself to point at anything she was so overwhelmed. Red, gold, blue, green, every single color imaginable could be seen all around them. Tents of intricate design with mini floating bonfires and brewing kettles. People of every race buzzed around them in anticipation.

"Look!" Ginny said enthusiastically every now and then as she trotted along in pure excitement. Ron, Harry, and Hermione chatted loudly in front of the older trio.

"They must be from the Salem School of Witchcraft." The bushy haired fourth year pointed to a small tent of American witches, who looked just as excited as everyone else.

"This is," Fred started.

"Wicked," George finished. Aria looked at both of them with a wide grin.

"Are you kidding?" Their friend asked lacing her arms with either of theirs. "It's more than wicked! It's fuckin fantastic!" The twins smirked.

"Lovely alliteration Aria," George teased.

"I try," she said with a toothy grin. A beautiful orange sun blazed down on the Weasley troupe as they continued to explore the grounds and reach their tent.

"Here we are!" Arthur Weasley walked briskly to a tiny white tent and stood by it proudly. "Home sweet home."

Aria saw the four youngest companions look at the tent in suspicion. Obviously they still had a lot to learn. She couldn't believe she had actually survived the age of 14. The thought made her shudder.

The inside of the tent was of course bigger on the inside. A common theme in the wizarding world. The twins didn't waste any time rushing to sit at the dining table and getting out their gamboling materials.

"What do you think our winnings will add up to this time Aria?" One of the twins asked her. She was too busy unpacking her stuff in the girls bedroom to know which one it was. The sixteen year old just waved at both of them over her shoulder.

"Keep me out of it!" She heard the twins grumble at her lack of interest. It didn't bother her one bit. What did bother her, was when she saw Hermione plop onto the bottom bunk and begin to read. Read! Of all the bloody things to do! "Please tell me you're kidding." Aria kept her eyes forward in tired disbelief.

"What?" Asked the bushy haired girl beside her. Aria gestured curtly to the book in Hermione's hands.

"That!"

"What about it?" Hermione looked at the binding of the book in confusion.

"Why?" Aria asked shaking her head.

"You don't think I'm going to pass up this opportunity to start studying for my OWLs do you?"

"You're a fourth year," Aria continued to shake her head sadly and gestured for her best friends."Bloody hell boys, we've got another Percy on our hands."

"Someone mention a prat?" Fred ran to sit beside Hermione and Aria.

"By the name of Percival?" George asked following behind his twin. Aria pointed to Hermione.

"Percy in training." The twins glanced at each other.

"Ten gallions she'll be a prefect next year." Fred challenged his brother.

"I'm not betting that," said his twin giggling. "It's her bloody obvious future."

"Someone say my name?" And the pompous ass arrived in his full glory. All dolled up in his suit and tie. They were just so impressed.

"Don't you have to be with your new boss Percy?" George asked to his proud looking older brother.

"Or anywhere else for that matter," whispered Aria receiving a nasty glare from her least favorite Weasley. Her least favorite by a long shot.

"Actually yes I was just about to be on my way," Percy said cocking his head like the prat that he is. "I'll be sitting with the Ministry. It's expected of all Ministry of Magic workers to do so. Well, the important ones."

"Congratulations on the new job Percy." A sincere Hermione said looking up from her book. Percy nodded once to her.

"Thank you Granger. It's so nice to be appreciated." He shot a horrible glance at the mischievous trio."Enjoy the match," said Percy before pivoting on his heel and walking out of the tent anxiously.

"'Especially the important ones'" Fred mocked standing up and puffing out his chest. "I mean who does he think he's impressing?"

"Himself of course." An annoyed George replied.

"And his enormous ego," spat Aria.

"He'll never get laid," George said with that crooked smile of his.

"Like you're one to talk Georgie." Fred let out an obnoxious laugh. "But you've only got one-" George elbowed Fred in the side immediately his face a bright red before he could stop himself, but it faded as fast as it appeared. Aria just giggled obliviously.

"Arthur! So good to see you again chap!" A voice called from the entrance of the tent. George sighed slightly. Saved by the bell.

"Bagman?" The still recovering twin asked.

"Bagman," said Fred confidently. They jumped up and ran to meet up with the slithery Ministry worker. Aria tossed her head.

"Im out." She tossed her peach backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the entrance behind the twins.

"Why hello Miss. Lennox! How is your godfather?" A lanky middle aged wizard greeted her with false kindness. Aria closed her eyes before planting a fake smile on her lips.

"Very well thank you Mr. Bagman. If youll excuse me." She directed her attention to Mr. Weasley and Bill, who both looked just as uncomfortable about Ludo Bagman's presence as she did. "Im off to the McDuff tent. Saw it on my way in." She leaned in to whisper in the eldest Weasleys ear. "Don't let George and Fred do anything stupid okay?" Bill winked and gave her a handsome smile. Those big blue eyes, his flaming red hair. Oooh he made her melt. But she'd never dare telling the twins.

"Be back in an hour Aria," said an awkward Mr. Weasley, shooting her out of her daze.

"Will do!" With that Aria left the twins to sort out their 'business' affairs with Bagman and went on a magnificent trek through the mass of worldly Quidditch goers. The McDuff tent was a bit of a walk from the Weasleys, but the time went by in a flash with all of the wonderful sights, sounds, and smells that tempted her senses profusely. Finally Aria stopped in her tracks.

The tent was about as different from the one she had just inhabited as is humanly possible. It was three times as wide and four times as tall. It was a dark burgundy with spiraling designs of amethyst covering it. Smoke rose from the little gold colored chimney on the right side. Aria grinned and entered the tent cautiously.

"Hello?" Before Aria could even get all the way into the tent someone had lunged towards her and hugged her around the neck.

"Ari!" Her attacker shouted Aria's dreaded nickname with glee, pulling her into the tent.

"Can't. Breath. Crystal," Aria chocked out.

"Oh! Sorry!" Crystal let out in her thick Scottish accent and backed away with a skip. Aria looked over her best girl friend with a chuckle. Crystal was an inch shorter than her and sported a lovely green and purple floral dress, shining silver flats, and her custom pearl necklace. Aria glanced down at her faded converse and ruffled jeans with a crooked brow.

"I feel underdressed." Aria said half-heartily to her posh looking friend. Crystal was accustom to their different sense of style and shrugged off the comment. Aria's dear friend had always described herself as merely normal. But Aria totally disagreed. Sure she might have had straightened brown hair and brown eyes, but that didn't make them any less lovely. And the way Crystal presented herself was always so classy and caring. No, Crystal McDuff was not normal at all.

"Come on in!" Crystal turned and led Aria through the lovely tent, that reminded her of the McDuff manor. "You've got to meet Flaviana. And before you ask, yes that is her real name." Crystal rolled her brown eyes dramatically.

"The Italian I got shafted for?" Aria asked hardly paying attention as she scanned the large furniture of the tents many rooms.

"Yep. And Jason's in love with her." Crystal exclaimed softly making Aria snort.

"In love with her or in love with the idea of her?"

"Dont be such a non-romantic Ari." Crystal finally led Aria to the living room. The room was bigger than the Weasley's entire tent with enormous leather couches and arm chairs, floral carpet, and mahogany tables. Geoffrey McDuff was the first to stand.

"Aria! So good to see ya!" Mr. McDuff rushed to give Aria a short pat on the shoulder and hand shake, his face crinkling somewhat from laugh marks.

"How are you Mr. McDuff?" Aria watched as Nessa McDuff stood from her chair to also greet Aria. Nessa's dirty blonde hair was cut shorter than the last time Aria had seen it and she wore a fancy black and emerald dress. Now if Geoff is the head of the family, Nessa is most certainly the neck. Her sometimes harsh attitude once intimidated Aria beyond belief, but that faded years ago.

"Thank you for stopping by Ariadne." Nessa said in a smooth tone.

"Who is it Jason?" A rather loud voice boomed behind Mrs. McDuff. Nessa tensed immediately and moved toward her husband, allowing Aria to see the person guilty of such a horrible voice.

Flaviana looked about how she sounded. Loud. Her hair was thick and enormous with dark brown extensions layering down her olive skinned back. Her almost inhumanely large hazel eyes gawked at Aria like a deer in the head lights and her lips were plump and smothered in blood red lipstick, lip gloss, or whatever else possible you can put on someone's lips. If the McDuffs could be said to be fancily dressed, Flaviana was just about a thousand steps above. At first glance, anyone would think from her form fitted red dress, which allowed her large breasts to be accentuated, that she was going to either a strip club or a cocktail party. Not exactly appropriate for a sports championship.

"Who is she?" The gaudy italian asked, pointing a fake nail at Aria. The man beside Flaviana, Jason, was a handsome boy. He'd made his parents incredibly proud throughout his years as a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. He even made Head Boy just a few years earlier. He had to mess up at some point apparently.

"Er-"

"Ariadne Lennox," said the golden haired witch as she held out her hand for Flaviana. Flaviana merely pursed her lips at Aria and turned back to smoothing out her hair. Aria drew her hand back slowly. "Hey Jason." the boy just waved.

"Crystal," Nessa said to break the silence. "Don't you have something to show Ariadne?" Aria cringed at her full name but smiled towards Crystal with a 'save me' look on her face.

"Oh that. Er, come on Ari I'll show you in my room." And the two friends were off again. "I am so sorry about them!" Crystal whispered urgently when they reached her room and undid the curtain. Crystal looked horrified but once Aria sat in Crystals armchair, she leaned over and laughed like a maniac.

"Merlin! That was hilarious!" She wiped her eyes of hilarity tears. "What a total worthless numpty!"

"Shhh!" Crystal rushed to Aria and placed a hand over her friends mouth. "Don't talk so loudly!" Aria tried to compose herself, but low giggles kept escaping. Aria sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Aria watched nonchalantly as Crystal looked shifted through her top desk drawer. She pulled something out back turned around to face Aria quickly and put her hand behind her back.

"Promise you won't judge me too bad?" Crystal bit her bottom lip nervously. Aria nodded and scooted forward on the edge of the chair. Slowly, her well dressed friend pulled out her hand and held a little shining object out to her. Aria leaned forward to get a good look at it. It was a tiny gold and black badge that simply had a big P on it.

"No way!" Aria exclaimed.

"You know how Madame Sprout lost the Prefect badges?"

"They got shiny news ones! Oh this is fantastic!" Arias giggles returned as she examined the little badge of shame/honor.

"Now I have to wear this stupid little badge all around school. Wish I could have told Madame Sprout that I didn't mind just letting everyone know I was a prefect last year."

"Yeah but now you can shove this in Kate Randal's (guess who!) face! She was all boastful last year showing off her stupid Slytherine prefect badge." Aria said bitterly.

"I'm not going to stoop to her level Ari."

"I never said you should stoop down. Just you know, make sure she sees it. That little miss priss. Makes me sick." There was little silence as Crystal put her little badge away and sat across from Aria on her large bed. After bit Aria let out another chuckle.

"What?" Asked Crystal.

"The twins are goin to have a field day with this."

**Chapter 4 coming soon! **

**Coming up next time: Quirks and Quidditch! Featuring more of the Golden and the Mischievous trios, some awesome Quidditch, a death eater party crash, the return of Kingsley and much hilarity! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 4: Quirks and Quidditch

Aria had loved the wondrous game of Quidditch for as long as she could remember. Kingsley never discouraged her interest, even when it interfered with her studies in her second year. She screamed at the top of her lungs (much to Professor Flickwicks despair) at every single match at Hogwarts, no matter who was playing. As Aria climbed up the hundreds of stairs that led to the Weasleys literally sky high seats, every emotion for her beloved game came into focus. But it wasn't until they reached the very top that she started yelling.

"WOO!" Aria screamed when she and the twins took their places. Her pulse was racing and she felt the rush of testosterone from either side of her.

"COME ON IRELAND!" The twin to her right, Fred, had painted his face white and green while she was visiting the McDuffs. George, who stood on her left as usual, was decked out similarly. The three leaned over on the pole in front of them wide eyed. Thousands of people, stood on their feet and cheered like nobodies business. It would give anyone vertigo, and Aria felt those effects much more than her 6'3 friends.

"AYE!" George screamed throwing his fists in the air. The little crowd of witches in front of the obnoxious trio turned annoyed, their pointy hats bobbing into one another. Aria put her hands on the twins shoulders.

"How much did you bet on the Irish?!" Aria screamed over the noise. The twins both shook their heads and lifted her hands, entwined with their own, into the air.

"WOOOO! GO IRELAND!" Fred continued to scream. But George leaned down with his brows raised.

"Does it matter how much?! We're going to win no matter what!"

"Your confidence scares me George!" The twins best friend let out a yell making him grin widely.

"That's why you love me!"

"Indeed!" Aria replied out of habit.

"Go Ireland!" Charlie, who had opted to pull his hair down out of his pony tail and let it go wild, stood beside George flailing his arms in the air. Suddenly all the men stopped screaming. With the exception of Charlie of course who was clueless as ever. "WOO-ow! George?!"

"Shut up dragon boy," snapped George. The excitement that had swallowed Aria just moments ago was suddenly stunted by the hush all around her. She turned her gaze to the ground, where white shapes twirled and spun around the field.

"What are they?" Aria heard a timid sounding Harry ask. But no one answered him.

"Bloody 'ell" The twins said in unison. Their thoroughly confused friend looked over them curiously. Fred's mouth was slightly agape and Aria thought she saw, to her disgust, a bit of drool. George was just as dazed as his brother. Like Fred his brown eyes were transfixed on the field below, the reflection of the angelic figures danced in his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Aria crossed her arms and waited patiently for the nonsense to end. "Damn veela's." just about the time she said that the dancing stopped and the figures exited, sending the men in the stadium back to reality.

"A spectacle if I've ever seen one," said Fred still in a trans. Aria pointed to his face without looking away from the field.

"You've got drool." Fred wiped his mouth nonchalantly.

"GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Ludo Bagman's irritating voice boomed through the stadium.

"You bet with the damn commentator?!" Aria rocked back on a heel.

"And?" They asked. She let out a sigh, completely uninterested in Bagmans speech.

"Rule number thirteen," she put a finger in the air seriously. "Never gambol with someone who can publicly humiliate you. In front of 100,000 people!"

"We don't have rules," George said snarkily.

"Thats what makes us so wicked," said Fred in the same tone.

"Identical idiots." Aria murmured.

"Incredible identical idiots."

"Or impeccable incredible identical idiots."

"Or-"

"Okay!" The young witch covered her friends mouths. "Matchs starting idiots!"

~*~*~*~*I really don't want to write about this match so just pretend~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"...and when Quigley swung his bat and that lovely little bludger conked Krum in the nose! Priceless!" Fred had been retelling the game for about an hour at that point. His face paint was smudged from sweat and excitement. He and George jumped from chair to chair for effect, leaving a couch lounging Aria in a fit of giggles.

"He's one damn good beater!" George shouted as he threw his Ireland hat at Bill, who was leaning against the tent wall in amusement.

"Yeah? Well who cares about ole Quigley when theres Krum?!" Ron climbed to stand on the table. His eyes sparkled with a sort of admiration.

"BAH Krum!" The twins skipped to Aria and twisted her in their green and white cloak, forcing her to join them.

"Theres no one like Krum!" Ron said intensely.

"Krum?"

"Dumb Krum!" The identical idiots belted like Neanderthals as they skipped around Ron. Aria heaved forward in laughter, unable to control herself.

"I think you're in love Ron," Ginny joked patting Ron in the arm.

"Shut up!"

"Victor I love you!" George started to sing.

"Victor I do!" Fred sang throwing an arm around a giggly Aria.

"When we're apart me heart beats only for you!" Everyone sang in unison before bursting into fits of laughter. Harry and George grabbed pillows and hit a still serious Ron across the head.

BANG! SCREAM!

Aria twisted her head at the sound. Mr. Weasley and Bill exchanged looks before rushing outside. Her heart fell and her lips twisted into a frown. Fred and George danced around her gleefully, still excited about their winnings of course. But something wasn't right.

BANG!

This time Fred turned around as well.

"Sounds like the Irish've got their pride on!" But before anyone could say more Mr. Weasley and Bill came running back into the tent frantically.

"Stop it!" Mr. Weasley said seriously as he knocked the pillows out of Georges hands. "Stop it all of you!" His eyes were urgent, a raw look for the easy going father of six. "We've got to get out of here. Now!"

Bill and Charlie pushed everyone out of the tent as quickly as possible. Aria's ears were pounding when she emerged into the open. Fire and panic. Those were the only words that came to mind. She froze the moment she took in her surroundings. People shoved past her in a blur screaming and horrified. And she was horrified. There was no getting around that.

She didn't know who took her by the forearm and forced her legs to run. Perhaps it was one of the twins. That would have been likely. But honestly she was just too shocked to notice. Someones scream rang through her head. The sights of terror and confusion seemed to melt the ground beneath her feet.

"Come on Aria!" She knew that voice. She knew he had red hair. But that didn't help much. Everything was going so fast. Her brain didn't work that way. "Grab on!" That same person took her hand in his and grabbed some sort of leather. She closed her eyes. She wasnt running anymore. She was spinning. She was disoriented.

Grass. There was grass. And it was silent. The chaos was gone.

"You okay?" That same person asked. She knew his voice now.

"George," Aria gasped slightly. Her eyes fluttered open again. Tree leaves rustled in the steady wind and Aria rolled onto her side with a growl. What the hell was wrong with her? She froze? Ariadne Lennox, daughter of an auror was faced with her first real crisis and she froze?! It was beyond embarrassing. She tucked her feet under herself and stood up in frustration. A sharp pain shot through her arm.

"Sorry," George said softly beside her as she examined her arm. "Didn't mean to bruise you."

"Everyone alright?" Mr. Weasley called calmly. Ginny, who looked just as frustrated as Aria, rubbed the dirt off her trousers forcefully and gave her eldest brother a thumbs up.

"Where's Harry?" A suddenly shaky Ron asked. Ron looked down at the boat and grabbed it.

"Ron?!" Hermione grabbed onto Ron before he disappeared again, taking the port key with him.

"No!" Arthur Weasley twisted to his feet and took out his wand. He spun around and pointed his wand in the direction of the Burrow. "Get back to the Burrow now! Bill you're in charge." Without another word Mr. Weasley was gone in a mere pop. Everyone stood silently still completely overwhelmed with their current situation.

"Well," started Bill. "You heard Dad."

"We're just gonna leave?" Fred asked almost threateningly.

"Like Dad told us to."

"But-"

"I'm not going to listen to it you two." Bill retained his calmness and started towards the Burrow. "Now come on before I have to do something assertive."

Aria was one of the first to follow Bill. But how could she not? He was practically oozing sexiness with that attitude. Staring at Bill's ass wasn't really what she intended on doing to take her mind off of things. But as the Weasley troupe made their way silently back to their home in the dead of night, she just couldn't find a better alternative.

"Are you...?" Fred's amused voice was hushed. Aria hadn't noticed the twin follow her gaze.

"Nope." Throwing her face in the opposite direction she thanked Merlin it was too dark to see her blush. But not dark enough to miss Georges body tense slightly beside her as Fred chuckled to himself.

"Finally," said Ginny with relief as the Burrow came into view. The pace quickened immediately.

"Anyone dead?!" A highly panicked Molly Weasley came running out of the house still wearing her night clothes.

"We're fine mum," said Charlie, who's hair was even more wild than before. Molly approached each of her children and embraced them.

"Oh I never should have let you go!" She finished her hug with Fred and engulfed Aria tightly, swinging her about like a rag doll. "This is just horrible! Dreadful I tell y-" she stopped suddenly. "Six," she whispered. "Why did I just hug six?! Where are the others? Arthur? Oh Merlin no!"

"It's alright mum," Bill said putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Where are they Bill?!" Her eyes were a mixture of terror and fury. Aria may have been bad at potions but she was sure those were a toxic mix. Charlie stretched out his arms to separate Bill and Molly from the rest of them.

"Come on." They followed Charlie into the house while Bill tried to calm Mrs. Weasley in vein. The house was so calm and warm. The Weasleys and Aria staid in the living room for a bit to see if Arthur and the others returned. With another 20 minutes of nothing, they retired to their separate rooms.

Aria lay on her tiny cot completely awake. She had gotten less than five hours of sleep in the past two days but she had never felt so inclined to stay awake. At the first sign of Ginny's snore, Aria slipped out of bed and creeped down the hall and up the creaky stairs. Bill's, Charlie's, and Mollys voices were more hushed but sniffles could be heard clearly every few seconds. Aria flinched with each creak she created but she eventually reached Ron's attic room and slithered in. The room was pitch back aside from the tiny window that looked out onto the Weasleys garden. Clouds covered the sky too much on that night to have moonlight.

"You two asleep?" Aria asked in a hush to the darkness. There was a rustle of sheets before someone spoke.

"You joking?" George whispered as he patted the pile of sheets he was apparently sleeping on. Aria crept to the pile as her eyes continued to focus. She plopped down and wrapped one of his blankets around herself.

"They still not back?" Fred asked shuffling his sheets as well.

"No," said Aria worriedly. They were silent. Aria swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I froze back there."

"what?" Both asked. She swallowed again.

"It's embarrassing."

"What is?" Fred asked hoarsely

"That I couldn't just jump into action like you guys. I feel like some stupid damsel in distress or something."

"Oh stop getting onto yourself." Fred said exasperated.

"Yeah, it's not befitting."

"I just wanted to-"

"No more of this feeling sorry!" Fred said a bit too loudly. After a few seconds he let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Aria asked before George could.

"We so showed that prick Bagman eh?"

"Yeah we did!" the two high fived one another loudly.

"Oh my identical idiots. Whatever shall I do with you?"

"I guess you'll just have," Fred started.

"To keep us."

**Reviews would be lovely :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

Chapter 5: Ministry and Mayhem

It only took a few hours for Arthur to return with the golden trio, but to everyone in the Burrow it might as well have been an eternity. Aria sat with the twins unpacking some new crazy inventions she refused to be a test subject for. Curled up in George's brown blanket made her feel secure despite the situation. Ron's room smelled of old chocolate and dust, but the soft cloth she clutched to had the distinct scent of sandalwood and pine. A perfect mixture of Fred and George. Her favorite people in the universe. Other than Crystal and Kingsley of course.

"BINTI?!" A startling voice called from downstairs. Aria froze, her hands full of melting toffee. Fred grabbed the toffee from her hands and shoved them under Rons desk.

"Kingsley sounds like he's in a panic," said George groggily.

"Huh? I don't know. She was here when I fell asleep."

"Shit," Aria cursed under her breath when she heard Ginny's voice. She leapt to her feet, discarding the brown blanket and stumbled her way down the stairs. "Hi Baba." Her voice was quiet. The man before her was not the guardian she usual saw. Kingsley's robes had been replaced with a white dress shirt that was yellow and brown with filth, and black slacks. However it wasnt the Muggle clothing that bothered her. Kingsley's face was warn and exhausted yes but there was something in his bloodshot eyes that almost frightened her. He was terrified. Just like a father would be.

"Aria," was all he said before striding to the steps and embracing her tightly. Kingsley's enormous strong arms squeezed her until she gasped for oxygen. He never called her by her name. Never. He was Baba, father. She was Binti, daughter. Swahili was what set the line between the world the two of them had created and the reality that they were not father and daughter by blood.

"You'll choke the girl Kingsley," scolded a very tired looking Mrs. Weasley. Kingsley was silent but let go of Aria slowly, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"No Arthur?" Aria asked tentatively. Molly frowned and looked away towards Ginny before changing the subject quickly.

"Tea Kingsley? I know you must be absolutely exhausted." Molly gave a warm fake smile and pulled her homemade jumper closer to her.

"Sorry Molly," Kingsley said respectfully, his calm presence returning. "I need to get Aria back home as soon as possible. The Ministry is in mayhem."

"What?" A pair of voices chimed behind Aria. Kingsley gave the twins a serious glance. Fred kept his confused stance but his twin looked down slightly.

"It's just," said George cautiously. "Aria was going to stay with us for another two days."

"I'm aware of that George and I'm sorry to have to take her from your company." Kingsley's voice was smooth yet defiant. "You've been so kind to host her these past few days Molly. Thank you." Aria just stood there. Could her night get any stranger?

"Here's your things Aria," a familiar voice said down the hall. Her heart skipped a little as one Bill Weasley came up the stairs holding her little peach backpack in hand. She blushed despite herself and reached eagerly for the bag, hoping for a spit second that their hands might touch-

"I'll carry it out Bill." Before anyone could blink, George had slipped past Aria and taken the bag from Bills hands. Aria twirled her necklace in annoyance. Was George completely oblivious to her feelings? Obviously so.

"Thanks," she said curtly and followed her godfather down to the kitchen. Still in her socks and pajamas (though they were more conservative than when she'd seen Mad-eye), Aria walked out into the night air once again. Dawn was starting to crack in the east and a murky pink was forming.

"Here ya go," George said plopping her backpack on the dewy grass. She turned to him clutching her arms together.

"Write me when they get back." Her friend just nodded once, his overgrown ginger hair flubbing over his eyes. "See ya soon eh?" Aria gave him a little smile and turned back to Kingsley.

George watched as the dark skinned auror stood beside his goddaughter and grasped her hand. With a short pop the two were gone. For a split second the earth they had been standing on staid in place, but soon went back to original form. Destroying all evidence that the two had been there.

_Patience is a virtue. Patience is a virtue. You're a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs are patient. You'll get through this..._

"It's absolutely ridiculous! I'll have nothing to do with it!" _That's it! _ Aria almost tripped over her jeans as she jumped from her arm chair in the living room and dashed to the parlor.

Her patience was done. She was bored. Bored out of her mind. So bored in fact she had resorted to reading her potions homework. Twice. Her hair was in a wild pony tail and bobbed when she reached the door to the parlor.

"Will you just at least listen for once in your life Dawlish?" Mad-eye Moddy's words made her stop in her tracks. Dawlish. Her throat clogged up. She leaned against the doorframe of the parlor, hoping no one had heard her across the creaky wooden floors.

"No I will not hear you out Lupin!" Dawlish's snarled voice sent waves of contradicting emotions through Aria. "You know what?" Dawlish said after a slight pause. "I've changed my mind. I will go to the Department of Magical Law about th-"

"Don't you dare," warned a very stern Moody. The thud of his metallic leg rattled the floorboards, making the painting of Aljihara scowl. "Open your mouth once about this Dawlish and-"

"And what?! You'll arrest me? Believe me Mad-eye the only person who'll be stuck in Azkaban for the rest of his pathetic life is you."

"Why you son of a bitch!" A rough shuffling was heard.

"Alastor please!" Kingsley tried to make peace over the ruckus. Finally the shuffling ceased a someone sat on the noisy yellow couch.

"What do you think you're doing Moody?" Dawlish's voice sounded strained, frightened even.

"Don't Mad-eye. He can help us with Sirius." Tonks piped up anxiously. The eavesdropper let out a little gasp of confusion and noticed that even the hallway paintings were fully interested, resting themselves on the fame side closest to the parlor.

"I'm not sorry for this incase anyone wants to know. Obliviate."

"Moody!" A chorus of voices said, but apparently they were too late.

"He'll be out for about thirty minutes I think."

"That was completely unnecessary Mad-eye," snapped Kingsley. There was a moment of dead awkward silence. Aria held her breath unconsciously waiting for the next action.

"I need you to get out of my house." Aria knew that tone far too well. Kingsley was pissed. And you dont want to get a Shacklebolt pissed off. "Now." She could her the urgency in his voice.

"He was going to expose Sirius, Kingsley." Mad-eye said as if Dawlish had just cheated at cards.

"You've brought Anti-Ministry business into my home. When my god-daughter is still present."

"I thought you were on board with this Kingsley?" Mad-eye said with an uncharacteristically threatening tone.

"I am fully committed to keeping the ministry off track with Sirius's case. But bringing this into my home when Aria is still under this roof is unacceptable." Kingsley, like Aria, was loosing patience. And he had the patience of a bloody saint.

"She's more than just under this roof Kingsley," said Mad-eye cockily. Aria cursed silently.

"Please get out of my house." Aria heard Tonks and Mad-eye move towards the creaky couch. Pop.

Aria crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. She waited as Kinglseys strong footfalls came closer to her before a huge hand grabbed her shoulder.

"How much did you hear?" Kingsley asked coming back to his old self. Aria kept her eyes down. The man before her had taught her better than to interfere with ministry matters.

"Pretty much everything I guess," said an ashamed Aria. "Too much I think."

"Right." Kingsleys body slumped over. It had been 10 days since the World Cup and it was obvious Kingsley hadn't gotten much sleep. His eyes were still bloodshot and sunken in slightly. But his entire body language gave him away.

"You can erase my memory if you need to," whispered Aria. She regretted it the moment the words slipped from her lips. Kingsley stared at her for a long while.

"Don't you ever suggest that again." His voice was still that respectful/intimidating tone as before but he had that fatherly voice again. "Mad-eye was out of line. He should never have come here for the meeting."

"Then Ill pretend I didn't hear anything Baba," she said with a forced smile. Kingsley kept his serious face on much to her distaste.

"Go on up and continue packing Binti. We'll stay in for diner tonight I think." Her guardian said expressionless.

Aria did as she was told. Her trunk was filled to the top within an hour. Every year she told herself she wouldn't pack as much as the year before. Alas, every year more stuff seemed to find it's way into her trunk. She sat on the edge of her cushiony bed and stared once again at her wall. The light yellow walls were usually jam packed with moving pictures. From pictures of the Dover coast, and her with the twins or Crystal, to poems and clippings and random pieces of paper that seemed meaningful. The walls were patchy. All of her pictures taken down to take to school. The room had the best sunlight in the entire house, which was saying something. But on that day the sun was hidden behind fluffy gray clouds. A frustrating forecast on most days, but it seemed fitting for that day.

Aria hated how depressing her life seemed for the past week and a half. It was not depressing at all really. She and Kingsley fell into their routine again. She'd gotten letters and little tokens from her friends.

Life had just been so incredibly...normal. She shuttered at the thought. Well normal until Mad-eye came a few hours ago.

That was it. She was sick of summer and waiting around. It was so incredibly close to September. She had to get back to Hogwarts. And that was that.

**Coming soon: chapter 6- Hufflepuffs and Hogwarts **

**Finally at school! Story will finally speed up some! Yay! Lots and lots of good stuff and hilarity shall ensue! **

**Thanks for all of the favorites, alerts, and my lovely reviewer! Review are much appreciated :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing **

Chapter 6: Hufflepuffs and Hogwarts

1 September 1989

_Summer hung tightly in the air that day at Kings Cross. Muggles past in an anxious rush to get to their destination. But scattered about were those obvious outsiders. Colorfully robed and odd conversations made the muggles pass by even faster. A tall and bulky black man, who was one of those obvious outsiders, strode confidently beside a trolly pushing young girl. They waited for another family to go through the magical brick wall and then ran together into Platform 9 3/4. The little girl stopped wide eyed. Her greenish brown glasses slid down her nose as she gazed at the massive red and black train. _

_"You'll do great Binti," assured the tall man beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder and walked her over to the trains loading area. _

_"It enormous. How big is Hogwarts?" Her wavy braids swung as she turned back to her guardian. He finished loading her trunk and leaned down to smile at her. _

_"Excited?" He asked, avoiding her question. She nodded enthusiastically. "Nervous?" Her nod was just as enthusiastic, making the wizard let out a booming laugh. "Don't be." The man led her to one of the train doors and pat her twice on the back with his massive hand. "Bahati njema Binti," he wished her luck. She twisted around quickly and embraced his torso in a hug. _

_"Love you Baba," the little one said before she gave him a nervous wave and ascended into the train. _

1 September 1994

"Bahati njema Binti."

"Love you Baba."

That was the farewell the two had silently made a tradition for six full years. Kingsley crossed his arms and shook his head in amusement as his god daughter literally skipped up to the train, wearing the braids she always wore on the first day of school. Her glasses had been replaced by contacts for five years but for some reason he still did a double take on that platform. She was grown up now.

"Aria!" His goddaughter turned from him finally and waved happily to the Weasley girl. And he turned to leave as he had five times before. Not entirely sentimental enough to watch the train pull away.

"Where're double trouble?" Aria asked Ginny as she walked down the corridor of the train. Ginny pointed to one of the compartments.

"Be careful. They told Lee about the Weezes," said Ginny, making Aria cringe. "See you later." Ginny slid into the compartment with her friends leaving Aria to dash towards her own.

"Well obviously we'll need some sponsors."

"Yeah Lee it's not like we're gonna steal it or anything."

"Ta Da!" Aria screamed sliding the door open gleefully. The twins let out identical grins and stood to embrace her.

"Eh!" The three did a little hug slash hip bump and sat down, Aria in the middle as aways. Lee nodded upward in a failed hello.

"Hey Lee," Aria just kept grinning. "What'd I miss?" the twins smiled suspiciously.

"Oh nothing..." George lied peering out the window in false distraction.

"Just about how something huge is happening at Hogwarts this year." Fred cocked his brow. "You know"

"The usual," they said in unison.

"What?! You'll put yourselves in a corner because now I have to know-"

"Know what?" A chipper scottish accent asked. The four twisted in their seats to see a very bouncy Crystal McDuff. Aria jumped up, practically falling on top of Fred, to pull Crystal into a hug.

"Come sit down you," ordered Aria. Crystal gave a timid wave to the twins before Lee scooted over to the window seat and she sat beside him. "The twins were just telling me something juicy. Weren't you boys?"

"Oh yeah. About how Angelina and I are totally gonna shack up this year," Lee popped up, receiving a fiery glance from Fred.

"Keep dreaming dumb ass." The fiery twin snarled. Aria gave both a little snap on the knee.

"There's a line. Don't cross it on the first day you two." They composed themselves. "But anyway, you were saying?"

"About what?" They asked blankly

"About that huge awesome thing happening at Hogwarts this year," Aria insisted.

"Ooo!" Crystal clapped her hands together.

"Oh that. Yeah we have no idea what it is." Everyone stared at Fred. He shrugged and leaned his head on the seat.

"Well you have to give us something!" Lee said somewhat frustrated.

"Thats what we told Percy," George defended. "He knows what's going on."

"But no surprise he wouldn't tell us what it is," Fred finished sourly.

"That little shit." Aria let out a huff of air.

"I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there," Crystal said positively. Everyone groaned.

"Hey Crystal," Fred asked.

"What?"

"Aria said you had a surprise for us." Crystals face fell.

"I love surprises!" George grinned and leaned forward towards Crystal just like his brother. Crystal scowled at Aria.

"You'll pay for this." With a slight gasp of air, Crystal reached into her pocket and pulled out the dreaded object. "Don't destroy my pride." She unclenched her hand and waited in anticipation for the dreaded reaction.

"Its just so big!" It'd been hours. The train had pulled into Hogsmead, the carriages had come to take them to school, and yet the twins were still at it with that badge.

"Such an eye sore! That yellow!"

"Okay you two don't make her give you detention," Aria tried to save her embarrassed friend. The twins looked at each other biting their lips. But once their horseless carriage came to a stop they lost it.

"Hahaha! It's. Just. So. Big!"

"That's what she said!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"If you two don't shut up I'll give you detention." The group wizzed around. There stood Cedric Diggory in all is knight in shining armor glory. Crystal swooned obviously and leaned against her friend smiling at her savior. Cedric smiled to Aria and raised his brows, almost daring her to do something mischievous.

"Look at the badge Ced!" Fred couldnt help himself not noticing the identically stupid badge on his robes. Cedric glanced at Crystal for no more than a milasecond before looking back at Aria.

"Dont you two have to be in the hall in like, five minutes?" Aria nudged Crystal with a cheeky grin. Crystal was too focused on Cedric to answer. Aria gave Cedric a look and the boy sighed slightly.

"Want to come to the hall Cryst-"

"Yes!" The brown haired girl basically yelled at him, immediately regretting it. "I mean...I'd love to Cedric thats so nice of you." Cedric scowled slightly with a lopsided smile.

"We are the prefects," said an indifferent Cedric. Aria could feel Crystal deflate beside her. Crystal had been convinced that she and Cedric were destined to be together for about four years. She nodded to him and started to walk through the gates.

"I'll see you at the table Ari." She said keeping her positivity despite her Cedric let down. The mischievous trio watched the two C's leave with little smiles.

"You think Ced will ever realize how bad she's got it for him?" Fred asked leading the way into the castle.

"Maybe. At least I hope so." Their friend sighed. "Either that or she'll get over him."

"He acts so oblivious though," Fred said regretfully. The three walked in a little line down the stone corridor, their black shoes clicking on the cold castle tiles.

"Guys are like that though. Completely oblivious when a girl likes him." There was a moment of unexpected silence. George cleared his throat.

"Girls can be like too though can't they?" He asked innocently. Aria shook her head.

"Believe me, we could spot someone who likes us from a mile away." Aria let out a little laugh and kept striding down the hall, more and more young ones passing them in various colors.

"What about love?" Fred said to one side of his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing." Fred took it back with a little glance to his thoroughly perturbed twin.

"Here." Aria said. The three didnt stop as most of the young ones did at the entrance to the great hall. The ceiling was the night sky as usual and twinkled with stars, the four tables were set up as usual as well. Hufflepuff sat between Slytherin and Gryfindor. The peace keepers of Hogwarts as it were. Aria nudged both of the twins in the gut before they parted ways, sitting basically across from one another. There were only a few events at Hogwarts that required the houses to be segregated. But the trio always found a way to sit nearly beside each other.

Aria grinned when she saw Cedric and Crystal sitting on the opposite side of the table together. Her little scottish friend gave Aria a little smirk before returning to her conversation with the handsome Diggory boy.

"Lennox!" Two hands grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her harshly to the wooden bench. A skinny Hufflepuff with enormous blue eyes and long straight brown hair clutched Aria awkwardly around the neck.

"Hey Maxine," chocked Aria as she sat down sideways onto the hard wooden bench. Maxine O'Flaherty was a bubbily girl from Dublin and behind her lovely disposition, she had a raging amount of athleticism. Which was only evident by her muscular arms and straight back.

"Where've you been all summer Aria?" The girl on the other side of Aria asked.

"Better question is where have you been Heidi? I got that postcard from Loch Levermine two months ago and then zip!" Aria teased her friend. The girl was much shorter and stockier than Maxine and her dark hair was pulled back in a very high pony tail. Heidi rolled her eyes and pointed to one of the Hufflepuff boys across from them.

"Will thought he'd woe me," Heidi said loud enough for the obnoxious 7th year heart throb across from them to hear. Aria cocked her head towards William Stebbins half curiously.

"Did you succeed?"

"You kidding?" The blonde boy smirked wickedly. "This one wouldn't let me out of her sight. I was a prisoner." Will placed his hand over heart and pretended to clench in pain, making his posy of boys laugh loudly.

"How romantic," a droll voice said. The three girls turned to see their other roommate arrive. Nicola put her hands on her hips and looked over towards her brother. "Please excuse mr. Overdramatic over here." Nicola sat beside Heidi without another word and let her bobbed blonde hair swing in front of her narrow features.

"How was your summer then Nicola?" A very enthusiastic Maxine asked, leaning on Aria's shoulder to look at the young Stebbins girl.

"Peachy." Nicola lay her head on her palm. "I spent the majority of my summer in company with the worst of all ruthlessness."

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Maxine."Who?" The Irish girl whispered to Aria a bit too loudly.

"Caitlin." Most of their table said somberly. A chill shivered up Nicola and William's spines.

"Oh." Maxine said shortly in understanding. Caitlin Stebbins had been the most notoriously ruthless Ravenclaw in the recent history. Always screamed at people who didnt study properly for tests. Neve made friends. Never smiled. Always in a pissy mood. Caitlin terrified Aria more than anyone she had ever known. A funny memory of a 4'9 Caitlin emerging as seven people's boggarts her third year popped into Arias head.

She couldn't really concentrate on the sorting hats song, though she usually listened diligently. She looked over her shoulder at the two gingers behind her. Both seemed as uninterested in the old hats song and the sorting ceremony as she was. She and the rest of her table cheered for every new Hufflepuff. The first years continued to look smaller and smaller each year. It seemed impossible that at one point she had been that small. Sixth years used to terrify her.

"Let the feast begin!" That was all the Hufflepuff table needed to hear. Notorious for being the best eaters at Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs lived up to their reputation. They dug straight into that feast without a second thought. Will and his best friend Herbert Fleet had started a tradition their third year to see who could drink the most butter beer at the feast. Sadly that personal tradition had turned into a house game. The black and yellow robed students downed that sweet substance like there was no tomorrow. Or in this case no consequences.

"Is that Crystal sitting with Cedric?" Heidi asked, her mouth full of roast beef. Aria glanced to her left and her heart fell. Crystal was indeed still sitting with Cedric. At least if one considers sitting beside someone with their back completely turned to you sitting with someone. Crystal twirled her food sadly and tilted her head towards Cedric every once and a while as he chatted away with his guy friends.

"Ugh," Aria groaned. "I don't want this year to be a repeat of last year."

"The ignoring game." Nicola said matter-a-factly. She was the least romantic of the five roommates, and had a particular distaste for Cedric.

"He's such a kind guy." Maxine said with a little hiccup. "I beat sometime this year he will look at Crystal and realize just how much she looooves him!" Her Irish accent elongated love humorously.

"No one does that Maxine," sighed Nicola. Maxine gasped.

"Oh no Maxine you shouldn't say that!" Maxine leaned in to whisper (or fail to whisper rather). "She could end up a bitter old maid if she continues not to believe in love."

"I think she'll take 'er chances Maxine," giggled Aria

"It was terrible," mused a very dreamy looking Crystal. Crystal, Aria, Nicola, Maxine, and Heidi all lay on their canary yellow beds exhausted and full.

"Did he talk to you at all?" Asked Heidi as she attempted to keep her heavy eye lids open. Crystal whimpered.

"At first he did."

"Well see thats good," Aria said positively. "He didn't just shun you the entire night."

"When I say at first, I mean in the first ten minutes."

"Ooo," the other four said in unison. Crystal picked up on of her pillows and hit herself in the face.

"He hates me," her muffled voice buzzed.

"Don't be ridiculous Crystal," soothed Aria.

"Yeah Crystal don't beat yourself up. Cedric's a prat anyway."

"NICOLA?!" Maxine gaped before jumping off of her bed and skipping to Crystals. "Can't you see that she is obviously hurting?" Crystal pulled the pillow off of her face.

"I'm fine Maxi-"

"No you're not." Maxine thrust the pillow back onto Crystals face with a thud. Aria bit her lip in attempt to hold her laughter. "I'm trying to console her in this time of need."

"Looks more like you're trying to suffocate her." Heidi said seriously. Crystal nodded furiously under the pillow and thrashed her arms about.

"Oh no!" Maxine took her hand off the pillow and held it against her chest. "I'm sorry Crystal!"

"What was that for exactly?" Crystal said pretending to be angry, which made Maxine panic.

"Oh! Please forgive me!"

"I'm just kidding Maxine I'm fine," but it was too late. Maxine had already embraced Crystal tightly.

"You can cry if you want to Crystal."

"Hahaha!" Aria let out her laughter and put her hands behind her head. She'd missed this. The five of them together. Such different personalities and yet they all meshed. It was on nights like those that she took in her surroundings, looked at the clock, and thought to herself that that very second could last a lifetime and she would be happy. Somewhere deep within her she felt like something was missing in this bliss. But at that second she didn't really feel she had time to think about that.

She was at Hogwarts, she was a Hufflepuff, and she was home.

**Coming soon: Chapter 7: Silliness and Snape. Thanks for the support guys! Reviews are most welcome :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 7: Silliness and Snape

Sun slipped into the Hufflepuff dorm windows the next Monday morning cheerily. Nicola and Crystal moved about the dorm room as quietly as they could to try not to wake their sleeping friends. They were the token early risers of the dorm room.

"RISE AND SHINE LITTLE SEEDLINGS!" Shrill singing echoed through the Hufflepuff dorms, bounced off the warm stone walls, and awakened every Hufflepuff who was unfortunate enough to still be asleep. Heidi through a pillow over her head and let out a little screech. Similar noises could be heard from neighboring dorms.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" A boy was heard from across the hall. Aria shoved her patchwork quilt (a Hufflepuff dorm trait) off and joined Crystal and Nicola in the hall.

"TIME TO AWAKEN! THE LOVELY SUN IS SHINING!" The high pitched singing rang through the dorms. The large wooden doors to the dorms creaked upon as the students peaked out furious and groggy, holding their hands over their ears.

Aria turned to see a very handsome, yet dowsy Cedric Diggory make his way through the increasing crowd of pajama clad house mates. His hair was messy and slightly greasy, a feature that made Aria gag somewhat.

"Shut up the first years Ced!" The boy behind Cedric called. Aria's stomach lurched a bit at the sight of the dark stocky boy she had once dated. Well, for three days anyway.

"It's not the first years Herb," Cedric said annoyed. The posey of rudely awakened Hufflepuffs made their way into the common room as the singing started up again. Cedric swung the doors upon and there sat the culprits. Danced the culprits rather.

"Cackling cacti," the majority of the upper clansman groaned as the younger students stood on their toes. Seven or so tall prickly green cacti had been potted the night before it seemed. They all spun about in their yellow, green, and orange pots while sporting ten gallon cowboy hats and shaking little noise makers.

"You've got to be kidding," Nicola moaned from beside Aria and Crystal.

"SUNSHINE SUNSHINE SUNSHINE SUNSHI-"

"Okay we get!" Cedric stepped forward with his hands up. "Please just stop singing," he almost begged holding his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"SUNSHINE RISE AND SUNSHINE!"

"UGH!" The group covered their ears and shook.

"Patience this close to running out Cedric!" Nicola shouted, holding her fingers to show her draining patience. Poor thing was a hatstall between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, giving her the short end of the patience stick.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"WE'RE AWAKE!" Chorused the frustrated students. Suddenly as if on cue, the cacti stopped their singing. Their dancing continued and even their little noise makers continued to shake soundlessly.

"Must've turned 'em to silent eh?" One of the little ones asked. The older students knew better.

"Just on temporary snooze," Aria said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright everyone you have 15 minutes to get ready before the cacti start up again." Cedric sighed shooing the common room empty. The girls and boys went their separate ways and shuffled into their rooms.

"That hasn't happened since our what? Fourth year?" Crystal asked quietly as she opened their dorm room door.

"Yes it was. Bloody Pr. Sprout and her damn wake up calls," Nicola scowled. The three girls scooted into the dorm with exhausted haste. Heidi sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes half glazed over with lack of sleep. Aria rushed to slip out of her comfortable pajamas and into her familiar yellow and black robes. "Oi!" Nicola trotted over to Maxine's bed, her robes only half on, and shock the still sleeping girl furiously.

"WHAT!?" Maxine rose with a start her short brown hair sticking out everywhere. The girls were silent as Maxine looked about in confusion. "Did something happen?"

"Honestly Max you're unhuman"

"Hiya Ar-!" Aria cut the cheery twins off with the raise of her hand. She didn't look away from her half eaten french toast.

"Bad morning for the badgers?" Fred smirked before physically shoving the poor first year on Aria's left aside to sit next to her.

"Yeah. Whats got the whole house in a state," George asked mimicking his twin. Nicola threw her plate down, making the Weasley brothers jump and sat down frowning.

"Don't you look positively pissed this morning Nicola?" Fred chuckled, only to receive the Stebbins death glare. Fred shoved a piece of toast in his mouth awkwardly and took a sip from Aria's glass of pumpkin juice. Aria didn't look up but snatched the glass from her friends hands without second thought.

"Cackling cacti," she said coldly. "Don't test me."

"Oh." The twins nodded with two grimaces. There was a long bit of silence as more and more Hufflepuffs rested their heads on the table to sleep or grunted to their friends in annoyed conversation. The twins struck up a mouthed conversation just over Arias head. They knew all too well the consequences of waking Aria early, and they were not about to test them.

"UGH!" Aria shouted suddenly thrusting her fork into the table. The twin's brown eyes widened. "I have potions first!"

"Ouch," Fred grimaced again

"Sorry love," finished George. Aria looked up finally, her face more pathetically sad than anything.

"Wait, what do you two have first?" Her friends averted their eyes nervously. "Well?"

"Muggle studies."

"No!" The unfortunate witch lay her head on the polished table.

"It is pretty terrible Aria-"

"You can totally sleep in that class and get a high grade," she murmured spitefully. "Why is it always me? Why am I even taking potions again?"

"Because you want to be an Auror" Crystal reminded kindly.

"Shut up...yeah you're right," Aria tilted her head to the side to look at George. "Do we have DADA together second period?" She asked hopefully. George grinned cheekily.

"Sure do! See there's a silver lining." He nudged the exhausted girl in the arm playfully, only to receive a slap back.

"And hey why don't we set off some dung bombs in Filchs' office later?" Fred suggested in a whisper. Aria lay her forehead back on the table and shook it softly.

"Or we could steal some snacks from the kitchens after midnight," George asked, to another shake of her head. The twins sighed and shrugged.

"Can we do both?" Aria lifted her head up again to looked at her friends. They gave her their identical wicked grinned and winked. And for the first time on the rather terrible Monday, she truly smiled.

From the moment Aria arrived at Hogwarts and entered her first potions class, Pr. Severus Snape automatically took the title of her least favorite teacher. Peeves was boring as watching a three spiked snail do a marathon, Pr. Flickwick pushed her to the edge at times, but even so no teacher ever came close to Snape.

Aria walked silently down to the dungeons beside Crystal clutching her books and a very chatty Maxine. Nicola trailed behind the three with her eyes to the stone floor. Her pissed off attitude seemed to only increase with each step.

"Maybe we'll finally get to brew death!" Maxine put her hands up excitedly, to no response.

"It is on the class syllabus." Crystal glanced at Aria cautiously. "Did you get yours signed?"

"What?" Aria and Nicola chorused in confusion. They're blue eyes bore into poor Crystal. She shrugged to save herself.

"The syllabus," she gulped. "It's supposed to be signed by a parent and your head of house."

"What?!" They chorused again stopping dead in front of the dungeon door. Maxine skipped inside without a second thought as Aria and Nicola rummaged through their bags for their potions syllabus.

"Shit!" Nicola exclaimed and closed her eyes.

"Lost something Ms. Stebbins?" A monotonous voice came from behind the three young witches. They turned stiffly and stared at the black robed professor before them. Nicola shoved her books back into her bag hastily.

"No Professor," she whispered. He raised his dark brows.

"In," he gestured to the class door curtly.

"Yes sir," the girls said obediently and rushed into the classroom. There were only about nine other people in the class. Considering the course was only for honors, very few ever took the course. Let alone survived the year.

"Are you going to continue standing there or do I have to assign seating for the year?" Snape asked enunciating his words sharply at the end. The students shuffled to the desks without another word, Aria taking her seat beside Crystal as always. On the large wooden table at the front sat two large copper cauldrons, steaming from the liquid brewing inside them. Snape only glanced at the potions before twisting his wand to the chalk board and writing NEWT POTIONS YEAR 1.

"Over the course of the last six years you have studied at this school, the thirteen of you have shown substantial performance in my class. However," he turned to the class and glared. "The slack I have shown you in the past will no longer exist. This course is to prepare you for the NEWTS. If you are lacking in skill, ability, or do not show exemplary performance, you will be dismissed from this course. Without discussion."

The class sat wide eyed at the Professor. He paced back and forth in front of the class, glaring at each and every student. Some were certainly better than others. But he'd never admit that the Hufflepuffs were far exceeding the lone Slytherin who had signed up for his class.

"There will be no excuses accepted. This is not for brewing simple cures for boils or the awakening potion." He pointed to the brewing potions on his table. "Behind me bubbles the most powerful and deadly potions known in our world." Pause for dramatic effect. The class leaned over in the seats as the cauldrons began to steam again. "Draughts of living death." Snape took out a quill from his robe pocket and let the feather gently float into the potion. The students rose to their feet eagerly, but the feather shriveled and burned before they could stand. He turned back to the class.

"And even more powerful and exceedingly more dangerous," he pointed to the other potion. The students were truly on the edge of their seats. "Amortentia."

"A love potion?" One of the Ravenclaw boys asked surprised.

"Five points from Ravenclaw Mr. Lander." The Ravenclaws groaned "Should I make it ten or will you refrain from moaning like goats?" The sound ceased. "Continuing, your assignment for the next two days will be to successfully come up with the ingredients for these two potions. Turn your books to page 98 and do questions 12-40 before you leave today. Place the questions on my desk along with your signed syllabuses at the end of the period. Begin."

Aria turned her book to the assigned page. 12-40 looked more like 12-200. She shook her head slightly. She wasn't cut out for this course. And she certainly did not have her signed syllabus

"Oh bloody hell."

**Coming soon! Chapter 8: Singing and Sneaking **

**Thank you for the favorites and alerts! Also special thank you to my lovely reviewer Emily! **

**Reviews are so appreciated :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Luna and Lipstick

"Quiet down please," Pr. Flickwicks voice went completely unnoticed. The Great Hall had been cleared of the staff table to make way for the chorus bleachers, that were at that point completely packed with students. The little Professor made his way through the great hall confidently. When he finally reached the last stair, there was enough chatter to make a saint impatient. The half-goblin merely put his wand in the air and cocked his head to the side. With a slight flick, an incredibly high pitched tone circled the students making them cover their ears in agony.

"Well," Flickwick smiled. "That's better." The class stared at him in awe, their faces still contorted in pain. Flickwick pointed to the music stand in front of him and let the pieces of music float to his students. Aria caught hers nonchalantly as she leaned back against the back row of bleachers.

"Ugh. Bonz Hounds again," Alicia Spinet complained softly beside Aria. Aria didn't really have a bad opinion of Alicia. She was nice at times and damn good at Quidditch, but could that girl be high maintenance. Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd of singers at the sight of Flickwick's favorite composer. Hounds was so intricately composed it was difficult to ever really master the songs. But Flickwick loved challenging his students.

"Now I'd like to welcome our newest chorus member," he gave a smile to a shy girl in the front row her wild curly blonde hair shown in the sun light of the window. "Miss Lovegood will be joining the soprano section I believe." Her name, that was all he had to say and people were caught with the giggles. The girl stood awkwardly, waved once and waited for someone in the soprano section to speak. Aria, aware of the unkindness unfolding waved her hand and scooted over, much to the dismay of Alicia.

"She can sit here Professor." Aria gave a soft smile to the odd looking Ravenclaw as she made her way to the top of the bleachers.

"Very good. Now that that is settled, men please stand." The boys stood immediately and began their warm up. Aria took up the opportunity.

"I'm Aria by the way," she put out her hand.

"Is that your full name?" The girl asked before taking Aria's hand. What a strange question. Aria looked at the girl slightly taken aback.

"Er no actually. It's Ariadne. Ariadne Lennox."

"What a practically lovely name," the girl whispered genuinely. "I'm Luna Lovegood." She finally look Aria's hand. "Do you mind if I call you Ariadne?"

"Most people just call me-"

"Greek isn't it?" Luna asked as the boys began a different exercise. Aria watched her curiously. "She was the one with the spool of thread correct? Who helped lead Demi-God Perseus through a maze?"

"Yeah actually. My middle name is Demi after Perseus being a Demi-God." She shook her head and looked forward. "How on earth did you know that? It's an ancient muggle tale?"

"No it's not," Luna said very simply. "Ariadne was a very clever witch wasn't she? To get a half god out of such a predicament." Aria just stared. She didn't even notice when Flickwick motioned for the girls to rise for their warm up.

That Luna Lovegood started something inside her. She rarely thought about her name's origin. It always led to her grandfather. What was his name? John? James? She could never remember and that always filled her with a hint of guilt. He had been a Muggle University Professor of Greek Mythology and Philosophy. Her mother wanted to honor her...no. She was not going there. Music. She needed to just sing. Her number two outlet. Number one being a pair of unlikely ginger twins.

Prank definition: A mischievous trick or silly stunt done for amusement.

Pranksters definition: Fred and George Weasley.

"Filch?"

"Too easy."

"Quit boring actually."

"Snape?"

Silence

"Already got detention today."

"WHAT?!" The twins about fell over on their faces. Once recovered from their initial shock both pat her on the back and offered their hands for a shake. "Congratulations!" "It's a new record!"

"Do shut up," Aria winced and rolled her eyes. She absolutely despised Snape detention. She missed her multiple detentions with Fred and George in potions. They were nasty boring without those two.

"Alright than we need someone." Fred scratched the back of his head. The three reached the courtyard, already changed out of their robes for their afternoon study hall. The twins leaned against one of the statues with their arms crossed while Aria sat cross legged on the stone wall surrounding it.

"Ah!" George said brightly only to frown. "Nope too easy."

"Aw I'm sure who ever it is we can make it a challenge," started Aria.

"Peeves."

"Yeah too easy." Aria and Fred chorused sadly. George let out a long huff of air and brushed his flaming red hair from his eyes.

"Let's see," said George. "Who do we know that we all hate, who deserves to be pranked, and would be a blast to test some test products on?"

"Hmm," Fred and Aria narrowed their eyes in thought.

"I DON'T CARE!"

The three didn't even turn as two Slytherin girls came speed walking into the courtyard. "Blaise saw me first Willhameana," the girl in the front said very simply her plain hazel eyes smiling. The girl behind her, looking like a toxic mixture of pissed off and devastated, threw her short black hair out of her face.

"Youre a boyfriend stealer," the pissed one hissed through her teeth. The trio crouched behind the statue wordlessly. The other girl shrugged and gave a fake sweet smile.

"I'm afraid it can't be considered stealing if said boyfriend made the first move." The girl chuckled slightly at her words. Willhameana clutched her fists. "And beside Willy, would you really blame him? I mean who in their right mind would want to kiss those chapped lips of yours every day. Let alone have to look at your face or deal with your personality."

"Ouch," the twins whispered behind Aria in each of her ears.

"You're a bitch Kate Randall!" Willy put her hands over her eyes and ran furiously out of the courtyard.

"I'm just being an honest friend!" Kate called to the departing Willhameana. She watched as the crying girl ran off before smiling and reaching in her purse for a tube of blood red lipstick. She smothered the stuff onto her lips and practically skipped away content with how she destroyed someone's poor heart.

"I think we found our test subject boys."

"But honestly Harry you can't think that-" Hermione stopped in her tracks in front of the fat lady painting. Music blasted from the other side rhythmically, shaking the paintings surrounding them.

"What the bloody..." Ron pushed his way into the Gryffindor common room as the walls continued to vibrate.

"Find him tie him to a pole until he wakes up, naked falling from the ceiling of his grave" A creepy female vocalist said as of deep drums boomed and bango like instruments whirled about the maroon and gold room. Sitting across from one another, bobbing their heads to the beat. Completely oblivious to the strange lyrics. Harry smiled as Hermione walked to the twins and pointed to their blaring cd player.

"Do you two realize how distract-"

"What?!" Fred screamed over the music.

"Can't hear you Granger!" George yelled with a cheeky smile. Hermione pinched her lips together in frustration before twisting her wand in the direction of the cd player and turning it off.

"Oi!?" The twins threw their hands in the air as the young witch crossed her arms.

"This is extremely distracting. You two should really keep yourselves under-" She glanced down at the odd supplies on the table before them. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Big kid stuff Granger," Fred leaned back in his chair giving her a cocky smile.

"No need to hurt that ridiculously smart head of yours trying to understand it," George mimicked his brother.

"Are these some Wizard Weez-" Harry was caught off as the twins jumped from their seats and covered his mouth.

"Don't reveal anything Harry! Our products don't debut until next year."

"Still doing testing." George picked up a little object from the table and twisted it in his hand so Harry could see.

"What's that do?"

"Shh!"

"Okay I'm shhing!" George leaned in to whisper something in Harry's ear. After a few seconds Harrys green eyes widened and he started up the stair to the boys dorm followed by Ron. Hermione eyed Fred and George seriously.

"You two really do need to get your act together. We lost the house cup to Ravenclaw because of you two last year."

"Worth it," they chorused getting back to work. Hermione shook her head and clutched her books as she ascended the stairs to her dorm.

"Go to sleep you two. It's passed 10 already." Hermione heard a faint scoff but shook it off. If Molly couldn't make them behave she wasn't about to start trying.

Dressed in her grey sweats and oversized lavender and maroon jumper (a Christmas present from Molly three years earlier), Aria crept out of her dorm as her friends crawled into bed. Her fuzzy socks were mismatched with embroidered A's on them, and she carried her shoes in her hands as not to awaken anyone in the hall. She bit her lip as the wooden door creaked slightly as she slipped through. A warm fire blazed in the circular fireplace and the plants swayed a little as they slept. She snuck stealthily towards the barrow hole-

"Aria do you have a minute?" Well shit. Aria whirled around in a flash, her blue eyes so wide they looked like they were going to pop out of her skull. A boy sat lounging in one of the fat armchairs smiling.

"Cedric," Aria breathed unexpectedly trying to look nonchalant. "W-What are you doing up?" She smiled rocking back on her left heel. Cedric gestured to his robes.

"Prefect duties."

"Riiight." Aria nodded clutching her hands together. An awkward silence fell between them. "So," Aria snapped her fingers and pointed to her thumb to the burrow hole. "Unless you have something to talk to me about, I'll just go break some school rules."

"No!" Cedric replied a bit too eagerly. Aria bit her lip again and gave a little sigh. "Sorry-"

"Listen Ced you know me. You know how I spend my time we've known each other for-"

"No Aria its fine I don't care if you sneak out you did it every other night last year." Cedric stared at her as she approached him.

"What's up Ced?" She asked sitting on the arm of a chair to lace her shoes.

"It's...hard to um...articulate.."

"I can see that," she chuckled. Cedric however, looked almost sick to his stomach.

"It's...well it's Crystal."

"Crystal?" Aria asked harshly. Cedric lowered his head and nodded. "What about her?"

"I'm well, getting this vibe from her." He ruffled his hair. Aria leaned back listening.

"Mhm."

"A vibe I'm not necessarily interested in."

"Why are you telling me this?" Aria asked not looking at Cedric.

"Because it's always easier to talk to the best friend than the real person. And I know you can get her to leave me alone- woah sorry that didn't come out right," sputtered Cedric as he looked at Aria anxiously.

"You can say that again." Aria stood curtly, her left shoe only half laced. "I'm going to forget you said anything to me. For fear that my opinion of you might be soiled."

"I don't want you to think ill of me Aria," Cedric whispered seriously.

"Crystal really likes you Cedric. She always has and you know you never even give her the time of day," she said calmly. Cedric swallowed a little ashamed.

"She is a great girl..."

"Then why not give her a chance Ced?" Aria asked a little louder than before.

"Because..."

"Because what?!"

"Because she's not you!" Cedric stood, his eyes wide in horror. Aria was frozen, her mouth agape.

"Cedric what the hell-" He cut her off as he stepped in for a kiss. He only got about half way to her lips before she had shoved him away. "What the hell?!" Cedric just continued to stare. Shaking her head, Aria put her hand in-between them. "I have to go."

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading guys! Reviews please :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lipstick and Lip-locked

Aria honestly and truly could not think straight. Cedric had never showed any sort of interest in her. Not once! At least not to her knowledge. She walked through the dark hall, her ears ringing, her eyes blurred with confusion. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and she only half cared if Filch caught her or not.

Everything was ruined between her and Cedric. That stupid sod destroyed their seemingly normal friendship in less than a minute. And she felt like shit. She'd almost kissed him. She felt his hot breath against her face. No. She wouldn't have kissed him. He was the one trying to kiss her. Oh she didn't know. It was all too confusing. The cobble stones echoed somewhat as she made her way toward the Slytherin dungeon, but she didn't hear it.

She didn't know how the hell she was going to handle this. She didn't want to. But she knew if she uttered a word to anyone it would come back to bite her in the ass. She'd tell no one. Not even the twins...

"Aria!" An urgent whisper snapped her out of her trance. Fred grabbed her from behind a stone pillar and pulled her into the darkness. She was squished in between the twins and held her breath. "Filch" Fred whispered very softly.

The three breathed only when necessary as they listened to the squeaky shoes approach them from far down the hall.

"Are you cold?" George breathed into her ear making her jump. Before she could answer one of them threw a velvety blanket over the three's heads. Aria farrowed her brow and almost screamed when the two picked her up (one twin to each of her shoulders) and jumped into the torchlight.

"Don't panic," George assured her. Filch stood only twelve feet away, torch in hand and his cat at his feet, completely blind to the trio in front of him.

"Wha-?" Aria was hushed as Fred ruffled the blanket over them and mouthed "Invisible" The three waited at Filch checked behind each pillar and passed them. But not before the twins made nasty faces at him and threatened to step on poor Mrs. Norris' tail. They watched at his torchlight faded before the three let out hushed laughs and made their way to the Slytherin common room.

"This thing is bloody genius!" George said giddily clutching the cloak.

"Where did you swipe this from and why didn't you steal it sooner?" Aria asked quietly, trying to keep her mind off of Cedric.

"Harry," they chorused.

"We trade you know," Fred started

"Marauders Map for the cloak,"

"Neither has both at one time,"

"It's our new Mischievous creed." Aria nodded. She had been pissed beyond belief when she found out the twins had given Harry their beloved map last year. Though the twins always took the blame for everything, Aria would take all the credit and blame for snatching that map from Filches office. Yeah the twins might have helped but she was the one who hid under Filches desk for three hours waiting for him to leave so she could take that beautiful map.

"Haha," George sing-songed when they got to the common room entrance. A simple Slytherin crest lay imprinted on the stone wall. "You got the password Fred?" Fred reached into his pocket a d rummaged around before pulling a torn piece of parchment out. He cleared his throat and looked around once to check the coast.

"Omnes cruor," he whispered against the wall. The serpent hissed dismissively but slithered across the crest as the edges of a stone door emerged.

"What does that mean?" Aria asked looked at Fred. His face was stern as he stepped into the Slytherin hall first.

"Triumphant Blood."

"Damn sods," George hissed behind her as she followed Fred inside. The three had snuck into the Slytherin common room over a hundred times in the six years at Hogwarts. First time being two weeks before the end of their first year. They made Blaise's potions final notes disappear. Good times.

The green tinted common room was completely empty aside from the crackling fire and a pile of overused books on the black sofa. "Alright," Fred said clapping his hands together silently. "Game plan."

They crouched together in a huddle. Fred took out a tube of silver from his pocket. Aria smiled curiously.

"Is that my invention?" The twins smiled at one another and nodded.

"Loving-ex Lipstick" George started.

"The gift you give your ex" said Fred.

"To show youre loving forgiveness," the three whispered together.

"Ready?" Fred lifted the tube of Loving-ex Lipstick and pointed it towards the girls dorms.

"Ready!"

Cedric wasn't there when Aria snuck back in after midnight. She slipped under her quilt hoping with all her might that Cedric would just disappear altogether. But alas in the morning, there he was. Sitting with his somewhat obnoxious friends staring down at his food. She looked away from him before she could think and dashed to the Gryffindor table to sit with the twins.

"What's up with you?" Fred asked glancing over his shoulder to make sure nothing was about to kill his friend. Aria huffed out some air to cover her tracks.

"Nothing, just have a ton of...potions homework." Aria reached for some pumpkin juice and toast averting her eyes from all around her.

"Really cause it looks like you're about to pass out?" George said unconvinced. "Did someone upset you?"

"Want us to kick their ass?"

"Was it Fleet again?"

"I'm fine!" Aria snapped shutting the twins up. "Sorry...stress." The twins exchanged looks, but Aria ignored them and continued to eat her breakfast.

"UGHH!" The Great Hall went silent as a little Slytherin student came running in. Kate Randall almost jumped on top of her houses table she was so furious. The trio turned to lean against their table inconspicuously. "DAMNIT WILHAMEANA!" She threw a little silver tube at the black haired girl at the end of the Slytherin table. Chuckles erupted throughout the hall. Kate, suddenly realizing she was in a public.

The Loving-ex Lipstick had worked wonders. Kate's pointed prettiness was deformed with enormously swollen lips the color of cherries. Kate turned her head back to a hysterical Wilhameana.

"SHHHHUS UP!" Kate threw her fists against the table unable to pronounce her 't's'. The trio snorted but kept their cool watching eagerly as Wilhameana approached Kate (whos lips by that time were keeping her from seeing anything.

"Goodness Katie, what has happened to you?" She smiled evilly. "Who in their right mind would want to kiss those swollen lips everyday?"

"OH!" The trio blurted out.

"Apparation." Mad-eye Moody slumped at the front of the class. His mechanical eye twitched about the room, making pretty much everyone uncomfortable. With the exception of Aria who was seemingly used to the strange blue eye. "Over the course of the next year every one of you will pass this test."

The class shifted back as Moody leaned forward with an odd smile. They had been sitting there, listening to the experienced auror lecture for about an hour. As the last class of the day on a Wednesday it was almost impossible for them to pay attention. Fred and George had swiftly gone from mildly interested to ridiculously bored in minutes, the later drawing swirls in Aria's notebook absentmindedly.

"...and that's all for today. Make sure to complete your essays on protective charms by Friday. Late work will be deducted by ten points for each day." Moody couldn't even finish his words before the entirety of the class was on their feet and out the door. Aria shoveled up her books and kept her head down as she sped past Cedric.

"Aria!" She heard an anxious voice call out from behind her. She jogged out into the busy hall and out into the courtyard, hoping the twins wouldn't think anything strange of her speedy departure. Still clutching her texts books she made her way through the menagerie of students towards the willow trees surrounding the black lake.

Jogging briskly up the grassy hill, Aria let the cool breeze off the black lake clear her head. She always felt better on the grounds rather than in the confounds of the stone

castle. She didn't know she was being followed until the branches behind her popped. But she paid the intruders no mind. If it had been Cedric he would have said something. Finally she took out her potions notebook and plopped down beside an oak tree, it's lovely brown roots creating a seat.

"Studying again?" She heard George ask as he sat across from her. Fred grabbed a hand full of stones and began to skip them across the lake's sparkling surface.

"Honestly woman do you ever stop with those potions?" Fred asked skipping a silky black stone three times.

"It's due tomorrow and I'm not even half way through," Aria complained. George leaned forward craning his neck.

"What is it exactly?"

"Love potion," she replied casually. The twins nudged each other and laughed obnoxiously making kissing noises. Aria gave a fake laugh and slid her legs up to her chest to keep her potions notebook hidden. She scribbled along the faded lines, a centimeter from the paper. The truth of the matter: she finished her potions homework the night before. Completely.

She lifted her pen suddenly and looked to her friends. George had joined his brother and was picking up stones along the shore of the murky lake. At the point though the game had turned from merely skipping rocks to finding the stones that could make the biggest splash. Fred splashed George when he hurled a huge hunk of rock into the lake only inches from them. Which proceeded into a splash war.

Aria's amusement faded and she looked back down at her finished notes. She was lying. Maybe not entirely directly but she was lying none the less. And her friends didn't deserve it.

"Hey Aria!" Bloody hell. Aria closed her eyes as a sweaty Cedric ran up to the trio. He slumped over out of breath and waved to the twins. "Hey Weasleys."

"Hey," they both replied with little interest. Aria kept her gaze on her notebook and began tracing the preexisting notes again.

"Aria can I tal-"

"Studying," Aria interrupted curtly.

"I just wanted to talk about you know...what happened...in the-"

"I said I'm busy." Cedric looked to the twins.

Maybe the two Weasley twins didn't get the best scores on their OWLS and maybe they weren't the best at showing their feelings, but they aren't stupid. It was like a spark was lit up between the two. A spark of both protection and a keen curiosity.

"Just remembered Fred, we have that thing with Aria," exclaimed George as he moved to grab Aria's bag.

"Yes indeed George how could we 'ave forgotten?" Fred grabbed Aria by the elbow and started to scoot her away from the scene. The twins turned once more before scurrying away with their Hufflepuff friend.

"Silly us!"

The two pushed Aria along the lake side carelessly. Dragging her through mud more than once. And despite her pleads and kicking and multiple insults and curses, they did not let her go. Not until she bit Fred on the wrist.

"OI! What the hell?" Fred twisted away from Aria grasping his wrist.

"Me?! What about you two?" Aria's eyes shot daggers at the redheads before she spun around and treaded up the hill back toward the castle.

"No you don't!" George reached for Aria and pulled her back by her shoulder. Aria wiggled at first but finally gave up.

"What?" She cranes her neck forward and put her hands on her hips. The twins stared back at her in awe.

"Whats going on with you and Diggory?" Fred asked without missing a beat. Arias heart thumped in her chest and she glanced away to see if anyone else was around.

"It's nothing."

"To hell it isnt!" George blurted out making Aria jump a bit. She gazed at her two friends apprehensively. Surely they weren't interrogating her. Their burning brown eyes told otherwise. But she couldn't decide if they were angry at her...or Cedric.

"Cedric...Cedric..." no words would come. She couldnt find them in the mess of her brain. Leaving the twins to sigh in anticipation.

"Cedric what?" they echoed. Aria bit her cheek.

"I honestly don't want to talk about it," she whispered truthfully. "And before you ask," she said cutting them off. "He didn't hurt me. No ass whipping today sadly."

"Well he obviously upset you somehow." Fred seethed. His fists were clenched. Aria smiled despite the situation.

"It's really sweet that you guys are worried and all but really-"

"You don't trust us or something?" George asked sincerely, his eyes still fiery.

"No of course not-"

"Than why can't you tell us?" George urged. Aria shrugged.

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone is all." Aria gave her friends pats on the shoulder to sooth their boiling male aggression. "Give me a bit okay? I'm a bit...lip locked right now," she in slipped a clue. The twins didn't come after her when she turned again. A part of her was extremely glad of the fact. The other wished they had forced the truth out of her. At least then she'd be truthful to someone other than her confused self.

**Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing and such! I apologize this took so long to update. Life has been kinda crazy. Silly reality! **

**Reviews are so loved! Let me know what you think. Do you like love triangles? I usually hate them but tell me what you think. Cedric? George? Like or love? **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Amortentia and...

Hufflepuff was known for some things, studying was not one of them. Being the only person in her house to finish her assigned homework other than Crystal and ugh...Cedric, made Aria a little sick to her stomach. Was she becoming a prefect? Parish the thought!

"Adequate work Ms. Lennox," the very drab potions professor announced as he looked over her ingredients. His dark brown eyes skimmed her words with intense concentration. Finished, he scribbled on one of the lines and placed the book back in front of her. "You may begin your potion."

Aria wasted no time. She sprang to her feet in a flash and headed for the cupboard. She grabbed her three main ingredients and reached for the highest one at the top of the cupboard. Standing on her tippy toes Aria reached as far as she could but alas, could not get the ingredient. A fair hand scooped the jar and handed it to her.

"Thank-" She stopped as her eyes met with his. Cedric beamed slightly but Aria pushed passed him before he could say anything. Now she was even more determined than ever. Determined to create that damn potion. Determined to make a better one than Cedric. Determined that it wouldn't smell of honey, of Cedric.

_Stir, add, stir, wave wand, stir again, cut, slice, mash, crush, add, stir. Stupid fucking potion doesnt even have a long term use. Ugh I hate potions. They're so damn tedious! Why did I take this- _

It was done. Soft pink smoke rose from the copper cauldron in lovely little swirls. Snape made his way to Aria's cauldron and put his face over the brew. Breathing in one, he straightened back up and looked Aria over.

"Well done." He complimented blandly. "Write down what you smell in your notebook and then place the entire report on my desk before you leave." Aria nodded as her Professor walked away to examine poor Maxine's potion, which had bubbled over only moments earlier.

Aria chanced a look at Cedric as he tipped his face over the cauldron to sniff the liquid. His face drew soft with the apparently pleasant aroma. But just as he smiled, his eyes opened and he drew back curtly. Whatever that last smell was, surprised him. She anticipated his gaze and looked down at her potion before their eyes could meet.

Her mother of pearl colored potion bubbled lightly and before she really knew what she was doing, she drew her head forward and smelled.

Warm, hot, and sticky. Chai tea. She moved from the potion to write the smell down on a new sheet of notebook paper. Of course. It was smell of the Shaklebolt House. A smell of comfort. Of home.

She leaned forward a second time for her next intoxicating scent. Her nostrils relaxed at the scent of rain. The smell of fresh rain just after a storm has passed. When the grass is still damp and slippery with cool water droplets and the sky continues to rumble ever so softly in the distance. She wrote the sensation down and went in for more. She was beginning to like this potion, but then was the moment of truth. Her third smell revealed whether or not she might harbor feelings for Cedric...Dipping her head forward, breathing in the aroma, she did not smell sweet honey.

Sandalwood.

The classes flew by in a whirlwind. Aria's head continued to spin, whether just from the Amortentia or the fact that she actually brewed the potion correctly or a mixture of both, she wasn't sure. She only half paid attention in charms that day, taking down the notes but not absorbing any of it.

Chai she could understand. It was the warm smell of her home and consequently of Kingsley. Wet pavement, the vey beginning of rain, that was a smell she almost expected. But sandalwood? Was that what Cedric smelled like? She could have sworn he smelled of honey. She made a (though borderline creepy) mental note to smell Cedric the next time she was near him.

"Excuse me?" An urgent voice whispered harshly beside her, bringing her out of her catatonic state with a jolt. Aria gazed up at the boy standing beside her, his dark hair and eyes shined annoyingly in the light of the stained glass window. There was smug smile on his perfect olive toned face.

"What?"

"You're sitting on my robes," he said with a cocky nod of his head. Aria stood up somewhat and shoved the Slytherin robes towards the boy. "I'm Rhys by the way." Rhys put his hand out. Aria's brow furrowed and she pushed the hand away without looking at him.

"I've known you for six years Pendragon." There was a soft huff from Rhys before he sat back in his wooden chair and looked about in shock.

"Really? I don't remember you." Rhys shrugged and continued to lean back in his chair.

"Big surprise," Aria murmured. "I hit you in the head with a book second year?" He shook his head. "Argued with you about centaur rights in fourth year?" Shakes his head again. "I knocked ink all over your Transfiguration homework last year? On purpose?"

"Oh!...no I still don't remember," he smirked and put his fist under his chin in thought. "Wait! Were you the one who let me cheat off your Charms notes all last year? And helped me study for OWLS?" Aria rolled her eyes and looked back at the board.

"That was Crystal-"

"McDuff." He finished swiftly with elegance. Aria stared at him before he put his hands up in defense and went back to his smugness. "I can only remember so many bumbling badgers of mediocrity."

**Authors Note: I highly apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I finally decided on separating it from the next part (Which will be up momentarily!) **

**Thank you for the favorites/alerts/and such! Love you guys and hope you continue reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Knowing and Not so much

There it was. Rimmed in bright yellow and black. Tacked perfectly on the foam board among all the other important house announcements. But this was far superior to every other announcement. This little piece of well designed parchment was the same every year. The same opportunity for one particular student to make something of herself. The letters read simply,

**Hufflepuff Quidditch team tryouts- Thursday at 16:15 on the Quidditch pitch. Bring one broom stick. Everything else will be provided. **

A squeal emerged from Aria as she cupped her hands together and jumped a little. She hadn't seen the announcement due to her constant attempts to avoid a certain prefect. But there it was. Right in front of her. She had to resist the urge to pluck the announcement off the board and hug it tightly.

"You're certainly excited," Nicola stated flatly when Aria dashed back to her dorm room. Her friends were all studying cross legged on the floor, with the exception of Maxine who was quit literally hanging upside down on her bed with a book in hand and Crystal who was nowhere to be seen.

"Quidditch tryouts are in two days!" Aria could hardly contain herself! She had to tell everyone-...she frowned at the reaction, or lack there of her friends gave her. Nicola placed her pencil in her mouth, Maxine hid her face with her book, and Heidi simply pretended to look out the window. Aria's arms fell to her side. "What?"

"Aria its time we-"

"Nothing!" Heidi stopped Nicola quickly and gave her a glance.

"What?" Tension grew between the girls. "Fine. If you're not going to get excited, I'll go elsewhere!" With that Aria stomped out of the room dramatically.

Deep down, way way down she knew what they wanted to say. Nicola tried to tell her every year. It was simple. She just sort of...sucked. Her hand eye coordination, her inability to stay focused or go after a bludger, it was all useless. But she could fly. Hell she was convinced she could fly better than anyone on the team. Only problem was her passion for speed flying always got in her way of actually playing the game of Quidditch competitively.

No matter though! She would just have to try and try again until someone was foolish enough to put her on the team. Hufflepuff used to always come in last anyway. Ever since Diggory (she shuddered at the thought of him) became captain he was determined to beat everyone every time. Which was great fun for the Hufflepuffs watching, but not so much for the perspective players.

"Am I really rubbish at Quidditch?" Aria asked before she really realized what she was saying. The twins jumped in surprise as she sat across from them in the grassy courtyard. Fred glanced at George cautiously.

"I wouldn't say..." Fred nudged his brother in the gut. "Tell her George." George gave Fred a glare and cleared his throat.

"Er-" He searched for the correct words. Arias big blue eyes boar into him like lasers, causing him to sweat nervously. "You're not rubbish." He finally stated confidently. Aria sighed in disappointment.

"So I'm total shit."

"No!" They both assured her, almost sincerely.

"You're really...FAST!" Fred shouted hoping to save himself. George nodded enthusiastically.

"Really really fast!"

"Like lightening fast!"

"Super lightening fa-"

"We have established that I am fast," said Aria dryly. The twins pursed their lips, their red hair stuck to their foreheads. "Ugh!" Aria leaned forward and placed her chin on her hands.

"Hey! Why don't we talk to Diggory?" Fred's voice was genuine, but oh how it drew panic from poor Aria, who's head shot up like a dog spotting a squirrel.

"What?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea Fred. We should knock some sense into him if you know what I mean," George smirked with glee. The twins rose to their feet but were stopped by Aria. She placed her hands on their chests hastily and bit her lower lip anxiously.

"No!" They stared at her. "I mean," she softened. "That's really not necessary." Aria mustered up the best smile she could and laughed nervously. The twins weren't daft. They had forgotten how flustered their best friend had been only a week earlier down by the lake.

"Oh but as your best friends, I feel it is our duty," Fred bowed, allowing himself to slip from her hold on him and motion for his brother to do the same.

"Indeed my dear Ariadne!" George swung around Aria and was soon jogging along side his brother.

"Dammit," breathed Aria before she took off after the idiots she actually considered her best friends.

Aria chased her friends down the corridors as fast as her legs could take her. It was no use of course. A 5'5 girl running after two 6'3 guys...not going to happen. But she was gaining on them. She could see their bobbing red heads just a few feet ahead-

"Ms. Lennox," a sharp voice came from just behind her, causing her to freeze. She spun on her heel, her shoulders hunched, to see a happy looking Pr. McGonagall. If it hadn't been her favorite teacher stopping her, she surely would have kept running. But she respected McGonagall more than anyone at Hogwarts.

"Professor?" Aria craned her neck over her Transfiguration teacher's shoulder causing the professor to glance behind her for a short moment.

"In a rush I see," McGonagall teased with tight lips. The older woman gestured to Aria's tangled hair. "And...casual."

"Excuse my appearance."

"Oh don't worry. That's not why I stopped you." McGonagall folded her hands across her chest. "Professor Flitwick has given me the task of finding you Ms. Lennox."

"Pr. Flitwick?" The Hufflepuff furrowed her brow.

"Yes. I'm afraid he is on urgent business with a few third year Ravenclaws causing shenanigans on the third floor, so he wasn't able to ask you himself."

"Ask me what exactly Professor?" She glanced over McGonagalls shoulder again.

"You are needed directly before dinner tonight to speak with Pr. Flitwick as well as a handful of other students to talk about a very important announcement. Ms. Lennox," she stopped. "Ms. Lennox would you kindly cease looking over my shoulder?" The stern woman barked seriously. "I promise what I have to tell you is far more interesting than the stone wall behind me." McGonagall waited for Aria to nod before she continued. "Thank you. Now you must understand Ms. Lennox, this is not to be discussed with your classmates."

"My looking over your shoulder?"

"No! The meeting." McGonagall shook her head. "Do you understand me?" She said the lat part slowly. As a Hufflepuff of course she was a little slow...that was slightly offensive. But Aria nodded in response non the less. "Good. Then please make your way to Pr. Flitwick's office following dinner."

"Yes Professor." Aria rocked on her heels. The twins could have told Cedric their life story by now.

"Very well Ms. Lennox you may continuing _walking _down the corridor." And because of that, Aria really didn't have a choice. Minerva McGonagall kept a stern eye on Aria as she walked awkwardly down the corridor and twisted around the corner. With the Professor out of sight, it was back to the mad dash.

The anticipation of Pr. Flitwicks 'meeting' was pushed to the back of her mind as Aria finally reached her destination. She partly skipped when she stepped into the Great Hall, her eyes darting. Cedric sat at the Hufflepuff table with Herbert Fleet (Quidditch keeper) on his left and Wells Cadwallader (a chaser) on his right. Identical red heads leaned against the table to make their proposition. Fleet and Cadwallader looked exceedingly uncomfortable by the situation but attempted to hide it behind their notebooks. Aria was frozen in her tracks as Cedric's eyes were suddenly upon her. His gaze was unreadable but he soon turned his attention back to the twins.

"So see there's really no reason why you shouldn't." George crossed one leg over the other and watched Aria approach from the corner of his eye.

"Besides Ced, it's not like you guys are any goo-" Fred stopped before George could even nudge him. "Joking." He shrugged in his own defense. Aria reached the group cautiously, attempting to look casual.

"What's going on...blokes?" Herbert let out a snort and received a glare from his ex.

"Oh you know,"

"Bloke stuff," said the twins. There was a short pause before Cedric stood from his seat as fast as possible, stuffed his satchel, and merely glanced at the twins and their friend.

"Excuse me," Cedric said in a muffled voice. He turned and dashed out of the Hall, leaving the remaining students completely dazed. Silence fell.

"Well, that was odd." Wells said simply. "Didn't even pick up all his stuff." Wells handled the abandoned notebook and moved to stand.

"No," Aria stopped him and took the notebook. "I'll take it." She gripped the notebook firmly and made a dash after poor Diggory.

"Bye?" Fred asked as he watched his friend jog away.

"I'll deal with you two later!" Aria shouted before she reached the corridor and stepped out into the damp outdoors. Cedric was standing in the courtyard staring at the sky pensively. Dark clouds were forming in the distance, threatening and ominous. As if the weather knew a storm brewed between the two teens. "You forgot your notebook." Aria went to stand beside Cedric. Her hand was outstretched with the notebook, but Cedric continued to stare at the sky and the incoming clouds. "We should probably go back inside Ced." A clap of thunder rumbled near the mountains.

"I'm sorry." Cedric apologized so softly, she could hardly even tell he spoke.

"Sorry?" Aria leaned in towards him. His stormy blue eyes were transfixed.

"For kissing you." Other than the wind blowing the first if the fallen leaves, there was no sound. Aria's heart pounded furiously. What was she supposed to say?

"It's...okay"

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Cedric spun around to finally look at her. Everything was still again. Aria swallowed hard as she tried to grasp his meaning.

"Because you kinda jumped me. And it was really awkward."

"Well its not fair." The prefect said intensely. "None of this is fair." he waved his arms in the air. "You're cold shoulder. You're impoliteness. And then this?!" He creased his brow and shifted his weight.

"This what?"

"Sending those bumbling idiots to convince me to put you on the Quidditch team!" She sucked in a harsh breath. "Things don't work like that Aria."

"Cedric you are acting like a two year old! For Merlin's sake they did it as a joke!"

"Well they're intentions were well disguised by their inability to have dignified conversation. They basically said our team is terrible!"

"We are Cedric." Aria insisted.

"You don't know what effort everyone has put in for this year-"

"I don't know? You have no idea how much I practice during the summer in order to be somewhat descent. I've been a back up player for the past five years and I'm honestly sick of it. Who is it exactly that puts effort in? Fleet? He'd much rather be shacking up with some loose Ravenclaw than actually pay attention to the game. I know the strategies of the game inside and out while he and Cadwallader stammer around. They are the 'bumbling idiots'!"

"Oh please. Those two will make national teams."

"And hardly pass the technical exams every quarter." Aria rolled her eyes.

"You think you know everything about Quidditch?" Cedric challenged.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Cedric eyed something behind her.

"Then figure out where your loyalties lie," Cedric whisper. He grabbed Aria by the shoulders and without any warning, tipped her head back, and kissed her. It wasn't like last time. His lips didn't just skim hers before she pulled away. Her sudden vulnerability kept her trapped in his embrace, making it almost impossible to keep the inevitable from happening. But she regained her balance fast enough to back away after a few seconds.

"Seriously Diggory?!" The pair spun around in surprise. There stood the Wealsey twins, fully anxious to know what the hell was going and whether or not Cedric Diggory would live to see another day.

**Authors Note: Tadah! Two in one day! I'm going into exams in about two weeks and then I'm off to Boston for a while so this story may be put on hiatus until after the holidays. But keep an eye out just in case I do find some good writing time. **

**Happy Holiday's everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Vanishing

If ever Aria had wanted to sink into the background, never to be seen again, it was in that moment. With two pairs of brown eyes glaring at the boy who stood stiffly beside her. Every scenario went through her head. Any second the twins would pounce. Cedric had little chance. She envisioned George springing forward, his hands outstretched towards Cedric's neck. She pictured Fred holding Cedric in a head lock until he cried for mercy.

Just as quickly as her urge to dissolve appeared, it melted into something else. Violence never solved anything. Kingsley taught her that. She had never really wanted to hit anyone in her life. Not until that very moment. So before George could utter his numerous insults to Diggory, before Fred could clobber him unconscious, Aria sucked in a gulp of air, tapped Cedric on the shoulder, and punched him in the jaw as hard as she could.

"Bastard-" Aria watched as Cedric stumbled a bit and put his hand to his jaw. The witch suddenly drew in a sharp breath and looked at her fist. "awww" she breathed in shock. Her plan had back fired. Of course it did. Her feet slid backward, her eyes wide and her wrist becoming limp and red.

"Ar-" Cedric was cut off by the twins, who had shoved in between the two and gave him identical death glares.

"Touch 'er again," Fred seethed

"And you better say some prayers," George narrowed his eyes. The twins crossed their arms and continued to stare at him. "That means leave Diggory." Cedric did just that. Aria didn't watch as he left. She was far too preoccupied.

"I broke it," Aria said through clenched teeth. George was on his knee in a second, his broomstick like wand at the ready.

"What you plannin on doin with that?" Fred asked his brother incredulously. George looked at his wand and tucked it away.

"Impulse."

"Thats sweet and all George, but just take me to the hospital wing." She shifted to stand without using her wrist. Both of the boys reached to help her, but she shoved them off. "I broke my wrist not my leg." With that she stood up with a grit of her teeth and started toward to hospital wing.

On most occasions, Aria was well tempered. She was gifted with patience and had a distinct ability to stay level headed in most situations. However when she was in pain, bone splitting pain, Aria was a force to be reckoned with. Years earlier when she was no more than 8 or 9, Aria was hit in the stomach with a bludger when Fred and George were playing around. The words that came out of her mouth would have astonished even the most seaworthy sailor. Though she had a fairly high pain tolerance, her way of dealing with it included a personality shift.

"And how might I ask, did you receive this injury?" Madame Pomfry examined Aria's throbbing hand.

"Hit a wall." Aria's eyes darted from one wall to the other. Madame Pomfrey wasnt convinced.

"That would shatter your nuckles. And for the record Ms. Lennox you are a terrible liar." The healer put the students hand down and looked at her disapprovingly. George shifted and gave Fred a sideways glance.

"She hit Cedric Diggory." George seemed to immediately regret his words, before they even came all the way out. Aria shot him a dirty look.

"Is that true Ms. Lennox?" Madame Pomfrey looked stunned. Aria nodded and squinted her eyes as the healer squeezed her hand too tightly. "Ms. Lennox! Violence is not tolerated."

"Hold on!"

"This no longer concerns you Mr. Weasley," the witch lifted her hand. "And Mr. Weasley," she addressed the other twin.

"He kissed her."

"Without her consent."

"Is that true?"

"We saw it! He had his tongue down her throat."

"Oh for Merlin's sake."

"It was disgusting."

"Shut up!" Everyone was suddenly still. Aria gritted her teeth and looked to Madame Pomfrey seriously. "Cedric has kissed me before. I ran away the first time, but he apparently still harbors feelings for me. When he kissed me today he had just insulted my friends and so I would have hit him if he'd have kissed me or not. But you can see I don't really have a wrist of steel so here I am. That is all. Give me detention, wrap my hand, and let me go because I have an important meeting with Pr. Flitwick." The silence returned. Only this time the entire wing was quiet, anxious to hear what craziness would unfold next. Madame Pomfrey twisted her head and stood to shoo the flabbergasted twins away.

"Go!" Madame Pomfrey shoved the reluctant boys out of the wing forcefully as Aria stared blankly at the bedside table. "You stay right there. I'll be back with some things." Madame Pomfrey said very sternly when she passed Aria.

"Diggory really kiss you?" A dry voice said behind Aria. She turned and faced her dorm mate Nicola, who was sitting up against about five or so pillows and flipped through a culture magazine. Aria was accustom to Nicola disappearing due to "family issues". Aria was convinced and was one of the only people who knew about Nicolas true issue. And even she didn't know the whole of it.

"Yeah," Aria said quietly. She was suddenly no longer bothered by her throbbing wrist but focused on the girl beside her. She couldn't help but stare at her friend. Nicola had been peachy keen just hours earlier in the dorm. But her eyes had sunken in, greyish peach around the edges. Nicola's pale skin seemed to stretch to fit around her collar bone and jawline. Her usual straight blond pony tale was down, revealing its, intense thinness.

"Believe me," Nicola said suddenly taking Aria out of her trance. "This is a good day." Nicola tapped her lower side. "Just my kidneys today." She gestured to the pinkish purple potion beside her. "Hence this crap." Nicola looked back at her magazine and sighed. "You did the right thing, hitting that bastard. I would have kicked his balls into his-"

"That's enough Ms. Stebbins." Madame Pomfrey returned with a small glass in her hand. "And lay back on our side. Dont want those kidneys to grow back in the wrong place now do we?" Nicola scoffed, but did as she was told. Madame Pomfrey handed the little glass to Aria, who examined the clear and odorless liquid. "It's water."

"Lucky," Nicola said jealously. Madame Pomfrey turned back to Nicola as she took her wand out.

"Complaining wont bring those kidneys back Ms. Stebbins." The older witch watched as Aria sipped the water calmly. "Now. Calm?" Aria nodded and stared at the healers simple brown wand. "I do hate this spell." She pointed the wand to her patients hand. "Episky"

"Ah!" Arias head stretched forward and she looked at the healer in shock.

"That's what the waters for. To keep you calm." Madame Pomfrey patted Aria on the knee and stood up to go to her other patients. "No detention is necessary Ms. Lennox. As surprising as it may be, I was in your shoes once."

"Thank you Madame." The woman merely nodded and walked a good ways away to her other patients. Aria drew her attention back to Nicola, who had her back to Aria. Aria stood cautiously, rubbing her sore hand, and crossed to sit on the edge of Nicolas bed. "Do you need anything?"

"No." Nicola said very quickly, her deep blue eyes staring ahead of her. After a short pause, Aria patted Nicolas leg and stood. "Thanks Aria." Nicola smiled when Aria made her way out. Aria had to keep herself from choking up.

Seeing a friend in Nicolas's state would be hard for anyone. When she was diagnosed with a rare form of Vanishing Disease at age 10, the Stebbins parents contemplated not sending their daughter to school at all. But at that time only small parts of her body would disappear. Her ears. Toes. Fingers. Her tongue on more than one occasion. For awhile they sat in denial that the disease would get any worse. And for three years it didn't get much worse. Not until one Dark Arts class third year when Nicola suddenly fell out of her chair and reached for something in her chest. She swung her arms around furiously and gasped for breath. Pr. Quirrell carried her all the way to the hospital wing, where they determined her lung had disappeared.

After that everyone started looking at her differently. As if she were going to explode in front of them. Sarcasm became her defense mechanism. She used humor to keep people both close and away all at once.

Eventually, it wouldn't just be Nicola's kidneys that needed growing back, it'd be her heart or her brain. Once that happened, there really wasn't much anyone could do.

Aria tried to forget about it almost every day. Everyone did. Including Nicola.

_**Well hello lovelies! I apologize for the late update however I've just gotten home from a girls trip with some of my college buds. I have a nice long break so I'll try and update a little more than usual just for you guys! Happy Holiday's to everyone and congrats of surviving the Apocalypse. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I truly love you all! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

Chapter 13: TriWizard tournament and Turning Tables

Pr. Flitwicks office was dark and damp when Aria arrived, the professor nowhere to be seen. Her tardiness went unnoticed as she slipped through the first row of desks to sit beside that girl with the wild blonde hair. Lucy? Something like that.

Aria was surprised by the lack of turn out, as the classroom had about eight individuals, none of whom she was technically aquatinted with. Except that crazy haired girl beside her.

"Tranquil isn't it?" The girls dreamy voice mused as she craned her neck to watch the rain fall against the stain glass window. "As if it's giving us a drum beat." Crazy girl was right believe it or not. The rain plip-plopped against the glass windows and created an awkward rhythm. Awkward due to the unsteadiness of it, yet a rhythm none the less.

"It is," Aria breathed, examining the loony gir- That was it! Loony. Luna. "You're right Luna." Aria said the name with a sense of self pride.

"Ariadne Lennox," Luna looked back to Aria. "I think this is going to be an interesting meeting."

"...yeah..." Aria nodded slowly. Luna was strange. No getting around it. "When ever the Professor gets here of course." As if on cue, Pr. Flitwick emerged from the door way out of breath and holding his side. He held up his hand and attempted to catch his breath.

"Thank..you all..for...coming" Flitwick took a few steps and flipped his hand to close the door. He waddled to his platform, still huffing and puffing.

"Poor guy," Aria whispered softly to no one in particular. The Professor/Chorus teacher finally arrived at his destination and let out a sigh of relief before taking hold of some papers on his desk.

"Lets make sure we're all here." Flitwick pushed his glasses higher on his nose and read the paper. "Cooper"

"Here," a very young Ravenclaw raised his hand timidly.

"Hue?"

"Here," another young student, a Gryffindor, who was seated next to the Cooper boy waved.

"Lannister?"

"Present," a tight laced Slytherin girl who looked about 14 pursed her lips proudly.

"Lennox?" Flitwick lifted his head as the door opened unexpectedly. Three people stepped in, only two recognizable. Barty Crouch and Aria's favorite tight ass Percy Weasley.

"Here," Aria said before zoning out again. Her hand was stinging once more despite Madame Pomfreys care.

"Lovegood?"

"Present," the strange girl replied distantly. Aria squinted her eyes and pretended to look out the window when Luna cocked her head toward her. It wasn't that she disliked Luna, far from it actually she found the girl fascinating, but at the moment the last place she wanted to be was sitting in a suffocating classroom beside the oddests girl in school. The only student who insisted on calling her by her full name every time she wished to speak to her. "Ariadne Lennox." See.

"Yep?" Aria whispered and tossing her head to look at Luna again. For the first time. Luna was not making eye contact, but staring at Aria's wrist.

"You're wrist looks like it hurts." Luna said plainly, and a bit too loud seeing as two girls looked back in suspicion when she said it. Aria smiled at the girls politely and cleared her throat.

"Its not so bad." She made a point to speak very softly. Luna was persistent.

"When one is protecting oneself, it is best to avoid facial bones. That way the knuckles won't splinter." The words came out as if the two were having a completely normal conversation. Aria's mouth popped open in shock.

"Howd you know about tha-"

"Alright students!" Flitwick, who thank Merlin had regained his normal breathing pattern, glanced over his shoulder at the three Ministry workers (to be completely technical that's 2 ministry members and 1 slimy prick ministry wannabe. Just thought that should be cleared up). "Mr. Barty Crouch, head of the Department of International Magical Corporation would like to inform you of the task ahead." Mr. Crouch stood, his emotions utterly unreadable behind a scowl. Flitwick stepped off his chair and motioned for Mr. Crouch. Aria's eyes scanned the room. If the ministry was involved in this, surely it was bloody important.

"Thank you Filius." Aria had to suppress a laugh as Flitwick obviously stiffened at the use of his first name. Crouch continued obliviously. "Your Headmaster has assured me that those of you sitting here in this room are the most impressive vocalists at this esteemed school. Which is why you have all been chosen for an immensely important task." He paused. "To represent your school in the TriWizard Tournament." He waited for a response. Anything. A gasp. A cough. A scream of joy. He received nothing. Much to his disappointment.

"The what?" Danny Hue asked a little too forcefully though everyone was thinking the same thing. Crouch sighed.

"The TriWizard Tournament is an event consisting of three schools of magic, where one student from each of the schools competes in a series of challenges." There he got a little response as whispered erupted through the room. "Your task is essential to showing our Corporation in International Magical Affairs. Each school is asked to showcase some of their students talents at the very beginning of the tournament. Hogwarts has a long standing tradition of choosing eight students, one male and one female from each house, to sing our official Hogwarts Alma Marta for all to hear." Crouch smiles and claps his hands together. "There is a large amount of responsibility that rests on your shoulders. Understand that until Headmaster Dumbledore announces the arrival of the other schools tonight, your knowledge of the tournament must remain confidential. I will allow your maestro to better explain the details of tomorrows performance." Say what now? "On behalf of the Ministry of Magic and specifically the Department of International Magical Corporation, thank you for your talents." With that, Crouch bowed his head slightly and left the room with the two others, Percy never even glancing up from his notes. The room was eerily quiet, leaving only the drumming of the rain outside.

"Well students, all I can say is congratulations." Flitwick stuck his little chest out proudly. "This is truly an honor for you all." They remained silent and Flitwick began to understand Crouches pain from before. "Does anyone have anything to say before I go over the song?"

"Yeah," spat the Slytherin boy in the corner. "Why the hell do we have to learn this in one day?"

"Language Mr. Fairborn. Three from your house." Patrick Fairborn practically spit. Despite his disgusting reactions however, everyone agreed with him, including their Professor. "I would apologize for the lack of notice, but unlike you I have seen the song." He rolled his eyes behind his spectacles. "Believe me, a troll with laryngitis could sing this song by memory after just five minutes."

And he was not exaggerating. The little eight person chorus spent ten minutes working on the song (to be revealed at a later date) and the rest of their lives getting over its very existence.

The Great Hall was packed with excited students when Aria arrived five minutes late to try and avoid a certain prefect. She slipped in not completely unnoticed and squeezed in between wide eyed Maxine and Heidi on the opposite side than usual. She could see the twins chatting with Harry across from them, the back of their heads right in her line of vision. Well at least Fred was chatting. George seemed occupied messing with the cuff of his robe. Strange.

"You okay?" Heidi whispered beside her, glanced at the bandaged hand.

"Oh yeah. I'm good." She nodded unconvincingly and Heidi looked to Maxine for support.

"Crystal was worried sick about you. Apparently she and the twins were looking everywhere for you."

"When?" Aria questioned.

"About an hour ago?" Heidi shrugged. Just as Aria opened her mouth to speak, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Were the hell have you been?" Crystal's Scottish accent cut through the air, more concerned than angry.

"Oh," Aria didn't know where the embrace came from, but before she knew it Crystal was practically chocking her.

"Twins told me everything. Damn git."

"What?!" Aria recoiled suddenly and shot a glare at the back of the twins heads.

"It's okay Aria seriously. Don't be mad at them." Crystal practically dragged Aria to sit back down and the girls squeezed into the tiny space on the bench. "We'll talk about it later." Crystal's voice was drowned out as Fred turned to face Aria, her nostrils flaring. Fred nudged George, who took a moment before turning too. Aria cocked her head to Crystal, pointed to them, and then made a slice of the throat sign. The twins looked at one another before both mouthing sorrys.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the bustling hall. Everyone fell silent. "Before we enjoy our dinner I'd like to take a minutes to make a very exciting announcement. Tomorrow, the last two classes of the day will be canceled in the anticipation of some special guests." Cheers. "The details of our guests will come tomorrow upon their arrival, however I urge you all now to show our guests the greatest of hospitality. Until tomorrow, enjoy your meal."

Dinner was uneventful. Aria felt that numbness again as her head spun with possibilities. She sped out of the hall and leaned against the stone wall waiting for her best friends. It took longer than she expected and of course her stealthiness was destroyed by the many waves and 'heys' she got from her classmates that passed by.

"And there's just this bloke, total Chav you know..." there was Fred's voice. Aria leapt from her spot and lunged for the twins ears.

"OW! Aria clutched her own fist for a second and Fred's ear with the other. She creased her brow and twirled poor Fred around in pain. "Where is George?" She asked with intensity.

"I don't know!" Fred but his lip to keep from yelling in agony as Aria pulled him farther down the corridor, other students didn't even bat an eye lash at them.

"If you don't- shit..." and on cue there was George, arms grabbing her from behind and pulling her kicking and wiggling away from his brother. Fred took the opportunity to place his hand over Aria's mouth and the two snuck into the shadows of the hall way. Kidnapping a friend wasn't technically against school rules. Against moral principal yes, but this was the Weasley twins. Aria struggled against the two of them, her shoes clanking on the stone floor and echoing down the dark staircase the boys were dragging her down.

"Aria! No biting!" Fred scolded before she could sink her teeth into his hand. "Bloody hell you're violent today."

"Almost there." George stopped as Aria almost slipped free but regained his hold of her. This whole thing had back fired way faster than she could have imagined. The torches against the wall flickered furiously as the trio passed and approached their destination. "Here we go." George waited for his twin to open the door in front of them before her pushed Aria inside.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Aria pointed to the two of them. "I can't believe you told her!"

"Oh you're still mad about that?" Fred clicked his tongue.

"And not about us dragging you down here."

"That's so very you."

"Now come on!" George placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her around, and sat her down. "Dindo!"

"Its Bindo George." Fred corrected "Bindo! "

"No it isn't it's totally Dindo."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Dobby!" Aria yelled in exasperation. "His name is Dobby you idiots. And why did you bring me down here anyway?"

"Did someone say Dobby's name," said the kind little creature that emerged in the corner. Aria shut her eyes for a moment.

"Sorry Dobby. We were just leaving-"

"Wondering!" Fred interjected. Dobby turned to face the tall boy. "If you had any of that amazing chicken left over from tonight?"

"Fred-"

"Aria here didn't get anything to eat see and we thought we might as well check." George smiled at Dobby and motioned to a somewhat mortified Aria. Dobby thought for a second before nodded happily.

"Dobby will be right back." _pop._

"Guys-"

"You're not going to change our minds," George started

"If that's what you're going to say." Fred grinned at her and sat right across from her. "Youve had a bad day, thought we'd make it up for you."

"'Sides," said George as he sat beside her. "We haven't been down here all year. It's sort of ridiculous"

"How did you know I didn't eat?" She asked sternly. The twins both lost their smiles.

"You don't eat when you're upset." George confessed his knowledge. She should have known better. They'd done this before when she'd been upset about Herbert. Dobby popped back into the room and handed Aria a plate of corn, potatoes, and backed chicken.

"Thanks guys," she said to all three of them. Dobby popped out again. "Though you most likely did this so you could have another helping. Seeing as you know I can't eat it by myself."

"We'd never!" Fred lied as he reached for a piece of chicken and stuffed it into his mouth greedily. Aria let out a light laugh and shoulder George.

"You're the best. Even if you did kidnap me and drag me down to the dungeon of the school."

"Anytime," replied the twins together as they both shoved some potatoes into their mouths and grinned at their friend.

**_Authors Note: I really apologize for the very late update! I'm currently getting ready to study abroad, which is kind of a ridiculously intensive process. I'll be in Vienna in one month from today! Woo! _**

**_ But anyway I still wanted to update this before things get really crazy. Let me know what you think :) _**

**_Reviews are always welcome! _**

**_Happy Chinese New Year! _**


End file.
